Once Upon a Time
by Mel1ssa
Summary: Naley, an arranged marriage that happens during the Middle Ages. Old story I'm reposting!
1. Prologue Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote many years ago. There are a lot of mistakes, because I was just learning English. It was deleted, so I'm reposting it.

Copyright: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far, far away from here that was called Tree Hill. The king was named Daniel Scott and his queen's name was Deborah Scott, born Lee. They were one of those happy couple, the kind that you can't find anymore. They were also one of the lucky ones who hadn't been forced into a wedding. Dan went to a royal reception and he met this beautiful blonde princess. It was love at first sight. This royal couple had two sons, Lucas Eugene Scott and Nathaniel Daniel Scott.

Lucas was 18 years old, and was ending his first year at Duke. It was a very prestigious and expensive school that was situated near Tree Hill. Lucas looked a lot like Deborah. Lucas was the kind of guy who will spend his evening reading a book, or at home with a friend. He wasn't the one who was going to royal party to royal party. That's part of why his parents never really cared of what he was doing, because they knew him. Daniel and Deborah only wanted one boy so Lucas wasn't really important to either Dan or Deb, because he wasn't the first born. They still took good care of him, but his future wasn't really one of the priorities, unless something happened to the soon to be king, Nathaniel.

Nathan was the hottest guy that any girl had seen. His baby blue eyes that sent shocks in your entire body when he look at you, this amazing well built body that every girls dreamt about every nights and that every guys would die to have it. He had dark hair and a smirk that made every female on the planet fell in love with him. Nathan was a real jerk, he was cocky and he was often making pervert comments. Actually, he had that kind of behavior only when his parents weren't around, because when they were, he was acting civil around women or anybody that was there. For his parents, he was the son anyone would want. Nathan was the kind of guy that always gets what he wanted, especially because people were scared of him. He was 20 years old and he had just finished his college time at Duke. He loved to play basketball he was the best when it came to that sport. His father authorized him to play, but he would have to stop when he would become the king. His best friend was Tim Smith. He was the son of his parents' best friends, Camilla and John Smith. The guy wasn't really bright or anything, but he was the only person that his parents would let him see. Sure he had other friends, but he had to see them behind they're back. The Scott had the power to choose a lot of thing in their son life, and he hated that. Often they were planning his evenings, what he was going to wear, who will be his friends. Everything. Lucas and Nathan didn't have the greatest relationship, maybe due to the fact that Lucas could do practically do everything that he wanted he that Nathan was always occupied, but they could still get along, and talk to each other when they needed someone. Nathan had everything for himself, look, money, fame and girls. Everyday he got a different girl in his bed, but the next morning he pushed her out his bed, not even knowing her name. The Scott, didn't wanted their son to put pregnant a not worth it woman during his one night stand, so, they were choosing a girl that was sterile and they were bringing her in their son's room so he would found her when he would get home. That was the life of Nathaniel Daniel Scott.

**Chapter 1 : A Mother Decision**

It was around 10 o'clock when Nathan finally woke-up. He turned his head and saw a brunette girl besides him. Oh yeah…Sarah? No…wasn't it Jessica? Anyway, like he cared. He pushed a little but the girl who looked around 17 years old, to wake her. She slowly opened her brown eyes and backed up a little when she saw Nathan besides her. She rapidly took her clothes that were on the floor and got dressed. She looked at Nathan, like if she was hoping for a goodbye, but Nathan never looked at her, he just got dressed too. The girl looked at the floor as she left the room. Gosh they can be so annoying sometimes…he thought. They were always staying there, hoping he would thank them or something like that. But he never would. After all, that she liked or not, she had to be there. It was like that in 1400, women didn't choose what they wanted to do. They were forced to do things and couldn't say a thing about it. That was also something that put a smile on Nathan's face. Then someone knocked on his door. "You can come in." he said as he finished getting dressed.

"Sir. Your mother wants to see you downstairs." Said Bevin, Nathan's personal servant. She was wearing a big beige dress with an apron. Her hair was straight and they were pulled up in a ponytail with a rose and a string.

"Tell her that I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Nathan barely looking at her. Why should she deserve that? She was poor. She was only a servant.

"Yes Sir." She bent down on one of her knees and stayed like that a few seconds, and then she left.

Nathan sighed, before finishing dressing in a pair of black pants and a beige shirt. Finally, he made his way downstairs, and he found his mom and dad. "Mother. Father." He said to say hi to his parents. Politeness was one of the most important things for them. "Bevin told me that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Nathaniel, I think you should sit down, your father and I need to tell you something." Said Deb as she took a sit beside Dan. Nathan did as he was asked and watched his parents look at him nervously. "You remember all the time I told you that you would need to get married soon?" said Deb with a serious face.

"Yes. I do." said Nathan as he feared what his mother was going to tell him.

"Well, it's going to happen sooner that you think!" said Deb, as she made her way towards her son when she saw he was starting to get nervous. "During the past two weeks, I examined a lot of girls, because we can't let you marry any girls…she needs to be perfect. Like I said, I met a lot of ladies, and I finally settle down for three. They will be here soon, and you'll have to meet them. After this little meeting, in which you'll be a gentleman like I raised you, you'll choose the one you want. You will marry the princess you choose two or three weeks after today." said Deb to her son as she pulled him into a hug. "You'll see, you'll do great."

"Fabulous." Said Nathan as he faked joy. Married? No way could this be happening. He was Nathan Scott, the prince who was sleeping around, never settling down…

"My servant, Rachel, wrote down information about each girl earlier and she probably went putting them in your room while we were talking. You can go upstairs and look at it." said Deb before giving his son another hug. She was so excited. Her son was finally going to get married, and to a good girl. She made sure of that: She only chose the best one. Now, she will be relief: She would have her future king and queen.

------

How did he have himself stuck into that again? He had no fucking idea. He sighed as he took the first sheet of paper. The name 'Brooklyn Penelope Davis' was written in big at the top. Brooke Scott. Hum, not bad, he thought. He continued his lecture. She had dark hair, 5'7, which Nathan considered as too tall for a girl, and she had green eyes. She loved to spend her time at the Tree Hill Castle Shopping Center. It was the better place in Tree Hill to go shopping for clothes, foods or anything else. She was not a really good student but she was considered as one of the hottest girl of her convent school. She was 17 years old soon 18.

The other girl was named Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Peyton Scott…okay that totally sucked. She was blonde with curly hair, she was 17 and was an artist. She was always drawing and she wasn't dressing herself like most of the girl. She was more 'gothic'. She was always wearing black clothes and everything that come with that. She was often locking herself in her room at the convent school, but she still had a lot of friends.

Finally the last one. The girl name was Haley Lydia James. Haley Scott. He liked that. She had blonde hair, she was 5'2. She was a straight A's student, a tutor. A nerd basically thought Nathan. She had a passion for singing, and had a great voice. Unlike the two others, she was 16. A little bit young he thought. I bet she's a little prude and that she doesn't have any friends.

"Sir Nathaniel, your mother wants you to get ready. The ladies are going to be here soon!" said Bevin as she came into his room. Even if Nathan wasn't the one who needed to look perfect, Deb didn't wanted him to look unprepared and like if he didn't cared in front of ladies.

Nathan frowned a little, at Bevin's attitude. She didn't knock before coming in. "Tell her I'll be there soon." Said Nathan exasperated. "Oh, and next time Bevin, KNOCK!" he said angry.

Looking a little bit scared, Bevin nodded, and left.

-----------

"So, mom told me the 'big' news." Said Lucas who was sitting on his brother's king size bed that had a red blanket on it, as Nathan came into the room. He was only wearing a towel ; his mom had insisted that he took a bath.

"Better watch out Bro, I could have been naked." Said Nathan playfully. That was what was fun with Lucas, he didn't have to watch how he was talking or acting.

"Please, stop! I don't want any thoughts of you naked." Said Lucas as he shook his head at the thought of imagining his older brother naked.

"I'm sure I could find a couple of girls that would want to." Said Nathan with his trademark smirk. He wanted towards his huge drawers in wood were he picked a black shirt with long sleeves. It was tie at the top with white string. With that on, no girls could resist him. Black was his color, his body looked more muscular with it.

"Who could have believed that Nathan Scott would get married?" asked Lucas to no one in particular. Nathan was like having a different girl in his bed everyday. He was definitively not the kind of guy who came to bed to the same woman day after day.

"Mom." Said Nathan, rolling his eyes. "I guess my wife will have to live with the fact that she won't be the only woman in my life…or in my bed." Said Nathan as he raised his eyebrows.

"Too much information for me!" said Lucas as he got up. "Well, I'm going to let you finish prepare for your ladies." He said, mocking.

"Hey, you better watch out! You could be the next."

"Nah. As long as I don't disturb anyone, mom and dad don't care about my life." Said Lucas a little bit disappointed. But that only lasted a few seconds. Soon a smile was on his face as he wished good luck to Nathan before leaving.

I'm definitively going to need more than luck, said Nathan to himself.

-------------

"Nathan? Can I come in?" asked Dan as he knocked on his son's door.

"Yes Father." Said Nathan as he was lying on his bed. He was ready since an hour, and the girls wouldn't be there before 30 minutes so he thought that relaxing would calm his nerves. He wasn't nervous because he needed to charm the girls, no, he could do that in his sleep. It was the idea of marriage that was stressing him.

"Look, I know that you are nervous about this wedding, I was too, and well, I just wanted to tell you that if you have any questions or if you just want to talk, well, I'm here for you." Dan took a deep breathe. He wasn't ready to let go of his son. He wasn't ready to give his crown to him. More than that, he didn't know if Nathan was ready.

"Thank you dad, but no, everything is just fine! Don't worry about me." Said Nathan never looking at him.

"Okay, so well, good luck." Said Dan before closing the door and leaving his son to his thoughts.

Why was it so complicated? Why everybody was deciding his life for him? He hated that. He just wanted to keep his routine of going leaving during the night, when his parents were asleep with Tim, his best friend since childhood. Getting drunk, fucking some girls. Was it too much to ask? He was Nathan Scott for god fucking sake! The hottest guy on this planet, the guy that every girls wanted, why settled for one when he could have them all? He never got the point of marriage. Aren't you happier when you never have anyone who cheats on you? Or that you don't feel guilty because you aren't dating anyone so you can be with every girl? The concept of wedding was way too much complex for him. Anyway, maybe he would have to get married but he wasn't about to let that girl control his life. He would still f**k as many girl as he wanted, he would still get his $$ drunk as many times as he wished and she wouldn't have a words to say in that story. Period.

----------

"Nathaniel, sweetheart, can you come downstairs please? The ladies are here!" said Deborah with excitement in her voice as she entered in her son room.

Nathan got up and took a deep breathe. Okay man, you can do this, he said to himself. He opened the door of his room and started to make his way downstairs. Each step he made caused him to become more and more nervous. He felt like if he was going straight to hell as he went downstairs. Immediately after he got downstairs, his mom gave him a warm hug, like if she was trying to reassure. Gosh! How many hugs was she giving him in a day? "Nathaniel, this is, in order, Brooklyn, Peyton and Haley."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One tree hill

**Chapter 2 : Future Wife**

The first girl that his mother presented him, Brooklyn, was more beautiful than Nathan expected her to be. She had those long straight brown hair with mesmerizing green eyes. She had a lot of make-up on. Her dress was very short, and it was like if she cut it. It ended before her knees. Her dress was red and it had a pink corset. She had attractive long legs that you want to put around your waist and then push her against a wall. Maybe a tall girl does have his advantages thought Nathan. She had this look on her face that let Nathan thought that she knew she was sexy and that she was the kind of girl that knew what she wanted. He liked that.

The other girl, Peyton, was attractive too. Less then Brooke, but still pretty in her kind. She was wearing a black dress with a white shirt that had a cleavage, over it. She also had a pair of big and long black boots. A little bit dark, but her long blonde and curly hair were lightning her face. She was wearing a little bit of make up, just enough to make her look splendid. Not that bad, but not as hot and sluty as Brooke, thought Nathan. And frankly, if he was going to spend his life with a girl, she could at least be naughty so he could have some fun.

The last girl, Haley was…hum, well, not that bad. She was wearing a white dress that was almost reaching the floor. It had long sleeves and it was covering her entire neck. Her blonde hair, which was very long, longer than Brooke's, were a little bit curly at the bottom, and except for lipstick she wasn't wearing any make-up, but was still, good-looking without it. Definitively not this one, thought Nathan. She looks like a 13 years old. He didn't want to be stuck with something like that for the rest of his life, that was for sure.

Brooke was the first choice in his head right now. After it was the 'gothic' one, and at the end, the young one. His mom came closer to him and grabbed his arms to bring him in the hallway so they could talk about his first impressions.

"So what do you think of them?" asked Deb who was super excited to hear his son. She had spent a lot of times to choose those girls. They were all different but all perfect in their kind. Still, she had a little preference for Haley. Such a good and innocent girl, they would be perfect together.

"Brooklyn looks good. Peyton is let's say unique and for the last one, I think it is Faily? No, excuse me mother, Haley, she's not exactly my type." Said Nathan, as he saw his mom enthusiasm fade when he told her about Haley.

"Well, you know Nathaniel, it's not over yet. You'll have five minutes alone with each girls so you can get to know them better. Isn't a great idea?" she said, pushing him back in their big living room.

"Super." Said Nathan as he faked excitement.

--------------

"So what are your (kiss) plans for the future (kiss)?" Asked Nathan to Brooke between kisses. He just had the time to close the door of his room before Brooke jumped on him almost ripping off all the clothes that he had on.

"F**k as much (kiss) as I can (kiss)." Said Brook as she started to undone her corset.

"Good plan." Said Nathan as he started to kiss her in the neck and all the exposed skin that he could. He helped her with her corset so she could finally took it off. Brooke's hands rapidly find their way to Nathan's belt. As she was about to get ride off it, Nathan's hands stopped her. "Can't."

"(Kiss) Why?" she asked as she tried to get rid of his grip on her hands so she could continue her way to his boxer.

"Except for my wife, I can't have sex with girls that aren't sterile. If you here right now, I (kiss) bet that you aren't." Said Nathan as he tried as hard as he can to push her away. He didn't want to have a baby on the way without even being married yet.

"Oh." Said Brooke as she pouted. "I guess we'll have to wait until our honeymoon." Said Brooke, convinced that she would be the chosen one. Like if he would choose the tortured artist or Miss 'I'm the perfect innocent girl'.

"Sir Nathaniel, your five minutes with Lady Brooklyn is over." Said Bevin after knocking on the door.

"See you later gorgeous." Said Brooke before putting on final kiss on his mouth. She put her corset back on, and re-adjusted her hair before leaving the room.

A few seconds later, Peyton made her appearance in the frame of the door. The instant that she came in, Nathan knew that there would be more discussion with her than with Brooke. With assurance, Peyton entered in the room and came to sit besides Nathan on the bed.

"I'm Peyton…but you already know that…" she said laughing nervously. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous. I've never did this kind of thing before thing before." Joked Peyton as Nathan got a little bit closer to her.

"Same thing for me. But don't worry I'm not the kind of guy you need to be nervous with. You know, I actually have a lot of ideas of how to lose your stress." Said Nathan with a cocky smile on his lips. He took Peyton's hand in his and brought it closer.

"Not wasting any time as I can see?"

"Never." Said Nathan as he bent down to kiss her. He was stopped by Peyton's fingers.

"I'm not Brooke." She said scoffing. "I'm not having sex with every guys on the planet."

"What do you mean?" asked Nathan, suddenly interest by this new revelation.

"Please, I can't name one guy, besides you, or maybe you slept with her I have no idea, that hadn't slept with that girl." Said Peyton laughing. Brooke was the town slut. She was surprise he didn't knew it. This guy needed to go out more often!

"Oh." He wasn't sure that he wanted a girl that every guy already had use once. The point of this was to show off his girl. With Brooke he wouldn't be able to do that…hum…

"Changing opinion about her?" asked Peyton with a smile. She needed to get Brooke out of competition. Haley wasn't competition. She was just too good and too innocent for a guy like Nathan.

"Maybe. Why? I'm so irresistible that the thought of her being out of the competition is making your day?" he said with a smirk. "Don't be ashamed of it. I know I'm perfect."

"And a little bit boastful?" added Peyton.

"Is it really a problem?" he said, leaning closer to her mouth, until only their mouths were a few inch apart.

"No." She simply said before letting her mouth crash on his. Sure she wasn't going to sleep with him right now, but a hot kiss never killed anyone right?

"Sir, your time is over." Said Bevin as she came in the room, interrupting again. Gosh couldn't she learn about having some timing? Every times it was getting interesting she came in and broke the 'charm'.

Peyton gave him one last look before leaving him. Nathan gave a death glare to Bevin.

The last one, Haley, the only one he didn't wanted to meet was the one who was supposed to come in. Suppose because even after a few seconds, she didn't came in. What the f**k is wrong with that girl, thought Nathan. Then, finally, after another moment to wait, the handle of the door opened and a shy blonde girl came in. She showed her back to Nathan as she slowly closed the door behind her.

Her back rested on the door as she avoided his eyes. She looked like she feared him and Nathan liked that feeling. He liked it when he had the power over somebody. Maybe those five minutes wouldn't be as bas as he thought they would be. He got up and started to make his way toward Haley. He put his hands in his pockets, and put a cocky smile on his face.

"A little shy aren't you?" he asked as he lend closer to let his hot breath warm her ear. She never once looked at him.

"I'm here because I was forced to not because I want to. No need to waste your jerk attitude and pick up lines on me. They won't work." Said Haley in a cold tone.

Forced? Didn't wanted to be her? She basically she was there against her will? That made her more and more interesting. So if he chose her, she would be forced to be with him, to do anything he would want and she would hate it. That was definitely something he liked. He lend closer and let his mouth brush against her.

"Don't." said Haley as she turned her head.

Nathan laughed. "Trying to resist my charm?" he asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"You're suppose to have charm?" she asked with defiance in her voice.

"I sure do baby, and soon you're going to fall for it, just like every girl on this planet did." He said, full of confidence. This girl wasn't going to be different from any other girls.

"Don't count on that. Look, why don't you just chose one of the two other girls downstairs who are only dreaming of being with you and leave me alone so I can go back to my existence in which, thank god, you're not in!" said Haley before trying to push his arms away, but she couldn't, he was too strong for her.

"Oh Haley, you have know idea of how much I can sneak into your life." He said as he held his grip tighter on her. "And when you'll realize it, you'll be so much in love with me that you won't realize it." Nathan put a kiss on her cheek. Haley raised her hand to slap him, but she stopped herself.

"Want to get wild?" he said with a smile. Then his smile faded as he got more and more serious. He approached his face to Haley's one. "Don't you ever try to slap me. I'm superior to you. Don't you ever forget that" Nathan said and at the same instant, his mother knocked on the door.

"Time is over." Said Deb a little bit disappointed. She would have let them more time if the two girls wouldn't have remained her the time every second! She had come instead of Bevin because she wanted to know how things had evolved.

"Guess you'll have to wait before you can find out what the word pleasure means." said Nathan before removing his arms. He followed Haley and his mother downstairs so they could join the two other girls who were impatiently waiting for him.

Haley made her way to the couch so she could join Brooke and Peyton who welcomed her with death glare. Competition or not, this girl was getting on their nerves. "So, Nathaniel sweetie, now that you met our three lovely ladies, and that you had the chance to discuss with them." Nathan laughed at the word 'discuss'. Discussion was the last thing they did. "You will now choose one of them to become your wife. Do you know who you're going to pick or do you need a few minutes to think about it?"

"No, my choice is already made." Said Nathan with his usually smirk on his face.

"What a great news!" thought Deb as she hoped inside of her that it would be Haley. She would make a perfect queen. "I'll let you tell those girls your choice."

Nathan made his way to a chair that was in front of the girls and sat there. He looked at them one by one, in the eyes before sighing. "Before I tell you the girl I chose, I just want to thank you all for coming and tell you that you are all fabulous women. This now said, let's go straight to the point. The dame that I selected to be my wife is Haley James soon to be Mrs. Scott."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One tree hill

Chapter 3: Haley James

Nathan had to bite his tongue to not burst in laugh when he saw Haley's reaction when he named her. This was so much fun. Now she was going to be stuck with him, that she liked or not. And he will not tolerate this stupid attitude from her. She needed to be giving some education. And anyway, which girl with a minimum of intelligence would refuse a guy like him?

Deborah was so excited and so happy that Nathan chose Haley. She was her first choice, because for Deb, she was the only one who could make a good queen. Brooke was way too much slutty. Sure, she was convinced to have a lot of grandkids with her, but that was pretty much it. Peyton was well, too dark. She wasn't expecting anything from her. But Haley was different. Deb knew that she could have a good influence on Nathan and help him make a good king. She was the right girl for him.

"Well, I'm sorry Brooklyn and Peyton, but it's look like you lost. Thank you for coming." Said Deb before leading them to the door. "Goodbye Ladies" she said, waving goodbye at them. Then, she turned to face Haley and Nathan. Nathan was fixing Haley with an intensive gaze. Something about this girl was fascinating him: The fact that she didn't seem attracted by him. Every girls were at least looking at him with some want in their eyes. Haley was barely looking at him, and when she was doing it, it was with disgust in her eyes. This girl was unbelievable.

"Nathaniel, Haley, I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes so you can say goodbye to each other. I'm sure it's a big shock for you Haley, and this is why you're leaving right now, you will need time to start packing your things and to have a good night of sleep. Tomorrow, somebody will come pick you up, you and your things. I'm going to come see your parents with you when you'll left and explain them how it's going to work." Deb was so exciting about this wedding. She had always dreamt about this day. There would be so many things to organize and prepare.

"I can't wait Queen Deborah." Said Haley as she faked enthusiasm. How did she got herself in this situation again? Oh yeah, she remembered…

_Flash-Back_

"Haley, come downstairs sweetie. We have some good news for you!" screamed Haley's mother, Lydia to her daughter.

"I'm coming mother." Said Haley as she closed her Math Book. She had spent her entire evening at it. But she liked that. Unlike the other teenager of her age, she loved doing homework, it was a great pastime for her. And she was good in school, which was part of why her parents were so proud of her.

"Yes mother?" she asked as she came in the living room.

"Come sit next to me Haley." Ordered her mother. "We have to discuss about something."

When her mother used that tone, Haley knew it was because something important was going on. "What is it?" asked Haley a little bit nervous.

"You know that we aren't the richest family of Tree Hill, but you are an extremely intelligent girl and because of that, you got a fabulous education in one of the best convent school of Tree Hill. I know that you're only 16 years old, but…you know the Scott?"

"Scott? As in the King and queen Scott?" asked Haley a little bit confused. Why was her mother talking about them?

"Yes. The Queen Deborah and The King Dan Scott are looking for a wife for their son Nathan who is 20 years old. Queen Deborah selected 3 girls and you're one of these lucky girl! Isn't this awesome?" asked Lydia with a huge smile on her face. For her it was a great news. They would never have to worry about money again, and their daughter would be married to the best man they could find. A prince.

Haley thought that her world just crashed down. Married, at 16? With a 20 years old man, who was going to be king in a couple of years. She couldn't do that. "What happen if I don't want to marry him?" asked Haley, knowing the answer.

"Haley Lydia James you will listen to me! You are going to get meet this man, and if he decides to choose you, then you'll be one of the luckiest girl on this planet. Period. There's no discussion here." Screamed Lydia to her daughter. Was she out of her mind? She was getting this fabulous chance to get a hold on the most popular man ever, and she wanted to refuse it?

"This isn't about me mother. It's about you and dad getting money. It has nothing to do with my happiness. You're both just two little selfish p-" Haley was cut by a slap on her right cheek.

"Haley James! YOU WILL NEVER TALK TO ME THAT WAY! EVER! I'm your mother and you'll do what I ask you to do! And when you'll be married, you'll do what your husband will ask you to. You can disagree on what people who have more power than you decide. You are just a 16 years old girl Haley! You don't have the right to decide what you want. No, go upstairs, get a good night on sleep so you'll be ready for tomorrow." She ordered as she got up and made her way to the kitchen. "Go to sleep, RIGHT NOW!"

Haley touched her cheek that was still burning because of the slap she received a few minutes ago. She went to her room running, and when she closed the door, she let her head hit it as she fell on the floor.

End of the flash-back.

Haley came back of her thoughts when she felt hands on her waist. She looked in front of her and saw Nathan getting more and more closer to her. His grip on her hips grew tighter, and tighter, until he felt her flinched. He bent his head until his lips contact with her earlobe and started to suck it. Then he murmured in her ear. "Looks like we're gonna spend sometimes together after all." Haley couldn't see his face but imagined the smirk on his lips and it disgusted her.

"Okay, Haley are you ready?" asked Deb as she came into the living room.

Haley smiled at her. "Yes. I am." She said as she tried to get out of Nathan's grip. But Nathan didn't move, instead he bent down his head and put a kiss on her cheek. Haley immediately blushed and Nathan finally let her go, but not without pinching her $$. Haley turned her head and frowned. But she couldn't have another reaction because Deb was looking at them and she hadn't notice anything. Haley gave Nathan a death glare.

Nathan couldn't help it but laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow Lady Haley." He said with a wink.

--------------

"So let me explain you the situation. Today, Haley is going to pack her thing, so that tomorrow morning, when the horse-drawn coach will arrive to pick her, she'll be ready. Then, we will go shopping, because, don't be offended, but Haley doesn't really have clothes that are decent for a princess, so we'll have to buy her some. After that, I'll show her around the castle, and she will be able to move in. Of course, both of you will always be welcome in our castle. In approximately 2 weeks, it will be the wedding." Finally Deborah took a deep breath, breathless.

"This sound awesome." Said Lydia super excited. She was really happy for Haley.

"Hum, Queen Deborah, can I ask you something?" asked Haley who finally decided to speak.

"Sure Haley." Said Deb as she pulled Haley closer to her. She only knew her since a few minutes, and she already considered her as a daughter. She only had boy, so having a girl around will definitively be great for her. Finally somebody with you she will be able to have a real girl chat.

"Hum, will I be able to finish convent school?" asked Haley hoping that the answer will be yes. School was everything to her, and she had worked so hard to get were she was.

"Well, it's official that you're going to finish your year, which end in…what a week?". Haley nodded. "And then, well, normally you shouldn't be able to finish school, but if Nathaniel doesn't see any objection, then you will." Said Deb with a smile of compassion. She knew how important school was for Haley.

Haley simply nodded. She got nothing else to add to that. Nathan hated her, and liked to see her suffer, there was no way he was going to let her finish school. Damn him. Damn marriage. Damn parents. "Now I am coming going to leave. Thank you for receiving me and we will see each other again tomorrow." Said Deb before leaving the 'little' house of the James.

As soon as the queen Deborah closed the door, Lydia turned to face her daughter. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go do what you were asked to." She said in a cold tone. She wasn't getting why her daughter wasn't excited.

"Yes mother." Said Haley, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She walked as fast as she could so she would get in her room faster. Once she got there she closed the door and let herself fell on the floor. She couldn't believe that. It was like if she was an object. They were kind of selling her. They were giving her away like if she was nothing. She was only 16 years old for God's sake! She wasn't a woman yet and he was a man of 20 years old that had a lot of experience. The only reason he chose her, was to make her suffer. He didn't like her, he liked the fact that he had power over her, and that she didn't wanted to be with him. She hated that. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breathe before getting up. She needed to pack her things.

--------------

"Haley! The queen is here and she is waiting for you, so hurry!" screamed Lydia from downstairs.

"I'm coming mother!" said Haley as she assembled all her things, and made sure she hadn't forgot anything. She didn't know if she was going to be allow to come back here. She went downstairs and saw that her mother and the queen were waiting for here. Deborah was wearing one of the most beautiful dress Haley had ever saw. It was gold and had a lot of sequin argent and pink. It was ending on the floor and it was suiting her perfectly. She looked amazing. Haley wished that some clothes could fit her like that, but no matter what she was wearing she looked horrible.

"Haley I'm so happy to see you! Skills, go pick the things of this lovely lady, right now!" she ordered with a serious tone, before she regained her smile when she looked at Haley. "Come on Haley, we have a big day heading in front of us." She said as she led her to the door. This is going to be a long day, thought Haley to herself.

-----------

"We reserved Suburban Filth Dress for you Queen Deborah." Said Rachel as she followed the two ladies in the shop. They were immediately invaded by tons of sales assistant.

"Queen Deborah, it's a pleasure to have you and…"

"My daughter-in-law." Finished Deb, not looking at the manager of the shop.

"Oh. Hum well, we are happy to have you in our shop. If you need anything, just ask us." She said, bending down on one of her knee.

"Actually we need to find some dresses for Haley." She said pointing at Haley.

The woman started to examine Haley. She turned around her, and looked at her. She had a look on her face that meant, well to Haley, 'hum, I hope we will be able to find something'. Then the woman came besides Deb, with a smile. "I'm sure we'll be able to find her something." She said leading the ladies to the back of the store.

-------------

"So, which one did you chose?" asked Lucas as he came in the room. "Let me guess, the brunette one." Said Lucas, perfectly knowing his brother.

"No. The blonde." Said Nathan as he continued to read his list of things to do today: Sign this, Sign that, Make an appearance there…always the same boring thing.

"The Gothic one?" said Lucas surprised. "I didn't know you liked that kind of girl." He said as he sat in Nathan's red velvet armchair.

"No. The other blonde. The young one. The short one." Said Nathan exasperated. He thought his brother knew him better than that.

"Haley isn't? You chose that. I didn't knew she was you're kind of girl. She seems prude. Educated. Obedient. Actually, everything that you aren't. I can't believe you chose her." Actually Lucas would probably have should her. She was definitely the kind of girl he wanted.

"No. She's not my kind of girl. But, you should have seen her Lucas. It was killing her to be here. She didn't want this."

"And being the twisted mind that you are, you took this opportunity to maker her suffer." Said Lucas as he shook his head.

"Exactly. You should have seen the look on his face." Said Nathan laughing as he remembered it.

"I can imagine. Being stuck with you for the rest of her live. Poor girl." Said Lucas before leaving the room.

-------------

A few hours later, Deborah and Haley came out of the store with 3 dresses. One of them was blue and looked a lot like the one Deb was wearing right now, another was pink and short with a white corset and the last one was for sleeping. It was way too short, at least that was what Haley thought, and it was red. It was almost lingerie. "Happy of your purchase?" asked Deborah with a smile. Shopping was her favorite activity.

"Yes, queen Deborah." Said politely Haley.

"Oh, please Haley, stop calling me queen Deborah. Just Deborah it's okay. Anyway we are going to be family soon! Aren't you excited?"

"A lot." Lied Haley. She didn't like that, more time passed, the more she was lying.

"It's okay Haley, you can be stressed it's normal. First of all, you never been with a man before, and it's completely understandable, you're still so young. But don't worry, Nathan has a lot of experiences and you just need to let him guide you."

Actually, that was what she was afraid of. Nathan's experience. And his attitude.

---------------


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One tree hill

**Chapter 4 : You know you love me**

"Sir Nathaniel?" said Bevin as she came in master's room. She immediately blushed when she saw him shirtless. She wasn't authorized to see that, unless he let her too. She turned so he was facing her back.

"Yes?" said Nathan with his cocky smile on. He loved it when women were shy around him.

"Your mother and Lady Haley are home." She said, still not looking at him.

"Oh. I'm going to go downstairs in a few." He said, putting his black shirt on with his red royal cloak.

"Yes Sir. Can I leave Sir?"

"Yes Bevin. You can leave." Said Nathan annoyed. Could she get a hint? Couldn't she understand by herself when it was time to leave?

"Thank you." She said before leaving Nathan alone.

Now it's time for some fun, thought Nathan as he started to make his way downstairs were his mother and Haley would be. Nathan put a smile on his face when he saw Haley and his mom, surrounded by tons of bags. Now that was a good news. Knowing that his mother when with her, he could hope for some good clothes…or lingerie he thought as the smile on his face grew bigger.

"Ladies." Said Nathan before bowing. "You had a good day?" he said before putting a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Absolutely." Said Deb radiant. "Having a girl around is doing a difference." Said Deborah as she brought Haley in a hug.

"I bet it is mother." Said Nathan before turning his head to face Haley. He looked at her with his trademark smirk before winking. "Well, as much as I love discussing with you, lovely ladies, I have an appearance to make. I guess I'll see you for supper." Nathan smiled at them on more time, before leaving the castle.

"Isn't he a perfect gentleman?" asked Deborah as she was looking at her son, leaving. Haley nodded. "Your not very talkative." Said Deb losing a little bit of her smile. "It's okay, you're probably just shy. Come on, I'll show you around. Rachel, put Haley's bags in her room."

"Hum, talking about my room…" started Haley, but she immediately stopped. She didn't know if she should continue her question.

"What your room?"

"Will it be in the same room than Nathan's?" she asked nervous. The last thing she wanted was to be in the same bed than him longer. She would already have to do that when they would be married, no need to do that two weeks before that.

"That will depend of Nathan." Said Deb before rapidly changing the subject. "So, this is my room." She said as she pointed a huge door in wood that was in front of them. Haley started to make her way to the door, when Deb stopped her. "No Haley. Nobody except my servant can go in my room." Said Deb with an angry face. She thought that a lady like her would know the courtesy.

"I'm sorry Queen Deborah." Said Haley as she did the curtsey.

"You pardoned." Said Deborah as she continued to walk in the hallway. "But I don't want any incidents like that in the future."

"Yes Queen." Said Haley as she started to walk faster so she could reach the queen. She didn't know how she was going to survive in this environment. People were giving her death glare, they were making comments, and a lot of people were cold with her. This was going to be a nightmare.

------------

After spending two hours of showing her the castle Deb finally showed her room. "This is were you are going to sleep until the wedding. Except the nights that Nathan will want you in his room." Just as the word 'Room. Night. Nathan' Haley shivered and Deb noticed it. "But oh. This is what I needed to talk to you about. I know that you are probably nervous about the whole 'making love' thing. But don't worry. Nathan knows that you are a virgin, and he'll be sweet. And, you will not do anything before your honeymoon. No need to worry about that." Said Deb who had recovered her smile.

"Great." Said Haley, as she got more and more nervous. She wasn't ready for that. She didn't wanted to be here…

"Queen Deborah, Lady Haley. The meal is served." Said Rachel as she interrupted them.

"Thank you Rachel. We will be there in a few minutes." Rachel nodded, but as she was about to leave, Deborah stopped her. "Rachel? Is my son arrived?"

"Yes Queen Deborah. Sir Nathaniel just arrived. He is making his way downstairs right now. May I go now?"

"Yes." Said Deborah, before turning to face Haley. "Well, Haley, I guess we will be able to ask all your questions to Nathaniel." She said with a smile before leaving the room. Can't wait, thought Haley as she rolled her eyes before leaving too.

----------

Nathan had spent his time flashing her smirk and winking at her, and Haley hated it. He knew she couldn't react. First of all it was because his parents were there, and second because she was a women, and women did what they were asked and that's it.

"Nathaniel. Haley had a few questions for you." Said Deborah finally breaking the silence that was there since the beginning of the meal. She turned her head to face Haley. "Haley. You may ask your questions." She ordered.

Haley looked at everybody that was around her: Deb, Dan and Nathan, and was pretty intimidated. "Hum, Na-" Haley stopped when she saw the death glare that Deborah was giving her. "Oh, excuse me. Sir Nathaniel." She looked at Deb to know if she approved, and Deb nodded. "Sir Nathaniel, I was wondering if you were going to let me continue convent school."

Nathan pretended to think about it, but actually, he already knew his answer. "No."

"But..."

"Haley!" said Dan almost screaming. "You are not allowed to retort a man decision." Then, he turned his head to talk to his son. "Son, you better put some senses and courtesy in that woman before I lost it. I'm not going to tolerate that attitude from a woman." He said angry. Now his supper was ruined.

Nathan looked a little bit surprised but not as much as Haley. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! What was she? Some kind of wild animal that Nathan was suppose to tame? Haley decided that it was best for her to fix her plate and to not look at anybody.

Nathan noticed it and only smiled. Maybe modeling her in what he wanted wouldn't be that hard after all. Actually, it was going to be more fun than he thought. "Don't worry father. I'll take care of that."

Deborah actually felt a little bit sorry for Haley. Even her wasn't the best when she married Dan, she made a few mistakes too. "Nathaniel. Haley also wanted to know if she was going to sleep with you or in the room besides yours?"

"Well, I don't see the point of sleeping with her every nights until the wedding, but a few nights could be great. But she should sleep with me tonight so she could feel a little bit like home. She shouldn't stay alone in this new house for her first night." Said Nathan as he winked at Haley.

"Well. Then all Haley's questions are answered. Oh and Nathaniel, your father is going to do all your other royal chores because I think it would be great if you could give Haley some advice and show her how is your life."

"Good idea mother." Said Nathan as he finished his meal. "Mother. Father. Can I go now?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Dan, as he sent a death glare in Haley's direction. He didn't like her. "Haley. What are you waiting? Your man is already up. You should already be ready to follow him."

This man really had something against her! "Sorry." She murmured as she got up, and made her way towards Nathan. This was going to be a long night.

--------------

"I thought you were suppose to show me what your life is?" asked Haley confused as Nathan brought her in his room. She was stupefied. She had never seen a so beautiful room of her entire life. This huge bed with those satin sheets and and two amazing wood bedside tables. Haley was amazed by what she was seeing. She wasn't use to that kind of luxury. They were diamonds, gold and silver everywhere around here. All those shiny things, she had only seen them in her dreams because except the royalty, nobody could possess those kinds of things. She was so caught up in her thoughts, and busy admiring the room, that she didn't notice Nathan getting close to her. Nathan noticed that so he got closer and closer, until he was behind her. He put his arms around her waist, and brought her closer so her back was pushed hard against his chest. That brought her back to reality. "What are you doing?" asked Haley as she tried to get out of his grip.

Nathan only laughed at her attempt. He held her so tight that she had no chance. "Taking what's mine." He said before letting his hands touching the end of her dress. He tried to lift her dress but it had so much material that he couldn't. After he few seconds, he lost his patience. "Fortunately you're going to start wearing what my mom bought you. I swear I would have lost my patience if I had to keep trying to have some fun with you while you were wearing that." Said Nathan as he sat on his bed. "Well!" he said losing his patience. Haley looked a little bit confused. Nathan rolled his eyes, and Haley understood. She made her way to the bed and sat beside him. "Tomorrow you'll start your duty as a princess. Even if we aren't married yet, we will be engaged an-"

"Engage? But we aren't engage yet!" said Haley cutting him.

"First of all. You don't interrupt me. Second, we will be engage tonight. Didn't I tell you? Most have sleep out of my mind. Anyway, our party engagement is in two hours. Only the important people will be there. Now, we will have to pretend to be happy. Well, I mean, a girl with a brain would not have to pretend, but it seems that you don't have one." Said Nathan as he took Haley's hand in his. She tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. He was always doing that.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Snapped Haley as she looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"Haley. Haley. Haley" said Nathan as he shook his head. "I bet you will be a wildcat in bed." Haley just rolled her eyes as she gave him a disgusted look. Nathan only laughed at her attitude. "Come on Haley. Don't act so disgust. I know you want me." He said with his cocky smile.

"Yeah. In your dreams." She said rolling her eyes and getting up.

Nathan grabbed her arms and turned her around so she was now facing him. "Dreams or not I'm going to have you. That you like it or not."

"I hate you." She said, looking at him straight in the eyes. As he fixed her chocolate eyes he saw all the anger, the pain she was burying deep inside her. He saw so much more than what she wanted to show.

"You know you love me." He said as he bent down to put a kiss on her cheek. "Why don't you go prepare? Just go in the room with the big blue door. They are servants waiting for you. I'll see you later." He said as he left, but not without slapping her $$.

Haley turned around as her blood started to boil in her veins. Fall in love with him? Yeah, my…eyes! She thought. She didn't like him. She hated this life. She just really wanted to go home to our room. Wake up Hales, she said to herself. This is your home now. This is your room now. There's no escape.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own OTH.

Chapter 5 : Welcome to your new life.

Haley looked around her. This hallway and was very impressive. It had paintings of the Scott everywhere, some of Deb and Dan, others of the three of them, one with Nathan and a blonde guy. I wonder who he is, thought Haley. Finally she arrived to the door Nathan had told her about. She slowly opened it, and, there in front of her were 3 women. There were 2 blondes that seemed around 18 years old and an older one, about 35 years old that was a brunette. The women came closer to hear and did the curtsey. "I'm Karen. I will be taking care of you for the next hour."

"Nice to meet you Karen. I'm Haley." She said politely.

"I know. It's my job to know who I'm taking care of." Said Karen a little bit rude to the girl. Haley didn't react much. She was getting use to it, everybody had spent their day snapping at her, or looking at her like if she was some kind of freak.

"Sorry." She murmured so soft that she didn't even knew if Karen heard her.

"Undress yourself." Said Karen in a tone that almost sounded like if she was giving her an order. Wasn't she supposed to be the one who gives order, not the opposite?

"Excuse-me?" asked Haley who was sure she had heard wrong. Undress?

"Well, you're not going to take a bath dressed are you?" she said rolling her eyes at her.

Haley looked a little bit surprise. They were going to bath her? She could do it by herself, she didn't understand. As she was standing there, lost in her thoughts, she felt someone undo her corset. She turned her head to see that it was one of the servants. Haley politely pushed her away and finished to undress herself. She then quickly entered in the bath. The water was so hot that she thought her skin was going to be burned. Suddenly she felt someone rubbing hard her back with a brush. She turned her head and saw that it was Karen. Haley gave her a weak smile before starting to fix the ceiling. She hated this. She hated this world. This life. She hated Nathan, because he was the one who brought her here. Why did he found so much fun to see her suffer? The only thing she did to him was the fact that she didn't want him.

"Turn." Said Karen to her in a cold tone. Hey it wasn't her fault if this girl was getting on her nerves. She was about to live this perfect life, with everything any girls will kill to have and she was there, moping around. What the hell was wrong with this girl?

Haley did was what she was asked to. Deciding that this silent was killing her, she decided to make conversation. "How long have you been working for the king and the queen?" said Haley a little bit blushing. Being naked around 3 women was a little bit embarrassing when nobody was talking, but making conversation was another thing. Haley felt ashamed. Ashamed of herself, and she didn't knew why.

"20 years." Simply answered Karen.

That meant that she had started working when she was about her age. Wow. "Is it hard to be a servant?"

"No. But it's harder than just being a princess and having everybody doing everything you want them!" she snapped.

Haley was kind of shocked, practically all the servant have been cold to her, but nothing compared to how Karen was acting. "Did Sir Nathaniel have been a jerk like that his entire life?"

The moment those words came out of her mouth, all the servant stop to do what they were doing. As she really said that, they all thought. How can you ask that! Haley bit her lower lip. They all exchanged looks before getting back to their work. Haley decided that the less she was talking the best it was.

"Just go sit on the chair, Anna will take care of you." Said Karen as she helped Haley got up. After, she took a red towel and surrounded it around Haley's body. Haley nodded, like if she was saying 'thank you' and walked toward the chair. Once she was sit, a girl came closer to her, holding a white corset in her hand.

"Put that on." She said before turning around to grab a dress.

With a shy smile Haley putted down the towel and put the corset. As the girl attached it, Haley realized that it was too small for her. Her breasts were squeezed and were even overflowing. "Excuse me, but can I have another one, this one is too small."

The servant, Anna, didn't even answer to her. She just finished attaching her corset, and then put the dress over Haley's head. Haley sighed heavily, what as she done to them! As Haley put the dress correctly, she noticed the huge cleavage that the dress possessed. Tonight everybody was going to see her breasts, she was lucky she at least had a corset. She thanked God for that. Even though she thought it was way too much slutty for her, Haley had to admit that the dress was beautiful. It was a dark red with gold ornament a little bit everywhere. The outline of the cleavage was decorated with red ruby. Anna led Haley to a mirror and Haley had the shock of her life. For the first time of her life, she actually thought that she looked beautiful. She looked sexy, magnificent. But more than that, she seemed perfect. Haley couldn't help the fact that her eyes were full of tears. She couldn't believe that it was her that she had in front of her. She felt something cold on her chest. She looked down, and saw a beautiful and huge white diamond that was attached to a silver chain. Anna finished to attach the necklace and left Haley looking at herself. Haley thought she had left for good, but a few minutes later, she came back with a string and she took some tuft of Haley's wet hair and joined them with the string. "It's finish lady Haley, we may go back in Sir Nathaniel's room now. He is probably waiting for you."

I bet he is, thought Haley. "Thank you Anna." She said before leaving the room. As she walked in the hallway, Haley noticed that they were still two spots left on the wall for paintings. But, both of the spots already had inscription at the bottom. Haley bent down to read them. On the first on it was written, 'Nathaniel and Haley Scott.' Haley's eyes grew bigger as she read that. One the second one, it was written 'The New Scott Family'. Great, thought Haley, I'll have to spend a lot of time in the same room than Dan jerk Scott. Just great. As she was about to continue her way to Nathan's room, Deborah stopped her.

"There you are. You don't have time to go see Nathaniel, he's already waiting for you sob you guys can go down the stairs. Come on!" she said as she took her hand to lead her at her destination.

"Okay." Said Haley a little bit confused. All their plains were always changing. Couldn't they stick to something? It would be less complicated.

Nathan stayed surprise, but a good surprise when he saw Haley arrived, practically running, toward him with his mom. He couldn't help the smirk that grew on his lips when he saw her. Was he the one who said that she looked like a 12 years old? Well screw what he said. She looked hot, hotter than Brooke, hell! She was sexier than any other girls he had seen in his life. When he saw Haley rolled her eyes when she saw the look he was having, that only made him smirk more. That girl was about to be his soon. All of her. Deborah left Haley beside her soon, and hurried to go downstairs.

Suddenly a voice announced Nathan. "Prince Nathaniel Scott." As Nathan appeared, everybody in the room bent down on their knee.

When Nathan arrived downstairs, the same man, announced Haley. "Lady Haley James." Everybody was impatient to see her. They all wanted to know how looked their future queen. When Haley finally arrived, everybody stayed amaze by her beauty. Even Nathan had the chance to take a better look at her. This dress seemed like if it had been made for her, suiting all her curves in the perfect place. Her long blonde hair was falling on her shoulders in perfect curls.

"I hate you so much right now, you have no idea." Said Tim as he came beside Nathan. Nathan, as an answer, smiled.

When Haley arrived beside Nathan, he immediately put an arm around her waist, which caused to Haley's smile to disappear. Nathan noticed. "Smile." He said trough his teeth, as he kept smiling.

"What?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

"Smile!" he said loud enough for her to understand. Haley nodded and but a fake smile on her face.

----------------

It had been two long hours. She had met all the person in the room, and they were many people! It was like if the entire planet was there. Luckily, Nathan and her had gone in two different ways, almost the entire time. Haley turned around to go look for Deborah when she bumped into a chest. She raised her head and saw a beautiful blonde guy standing in front of her. Wait, she knew him. He was on one of the painting. "Sorry." She said in a soft tone.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I wasn't looking. I'm Lucas Scott." He said before bowing.

"Haley James." So it was him. The younger brother that nobody, or barely anyone, had seen.

"So you're the one who's going to marry my brother." He said a little bit laughing. "Good Luck."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. He was the first one that was actually nice to her. "So, what are you? Some kind of loner?" she said laughing.

She has a beautiful laugh, thought Lucas. Stop that, she's your brother fiancée. "No. I just, don't really matter. I'm not the one who's going to be the future king."

Haley nodded a little bit sad for him. "You know that you're the first person that is actually nice to me?" she said biting her lip.

"My brother is really that bad?" he said smirking. "No, I know, the servants can be a real pain in the butt sometimes." He said, with a smile of compassion.

"Sometimes?" she said, joking. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms coming around her waist and bringing her closer. She turned her head and saw that it was Nathan.

"Meeting my brother?" he said snapping. He didn't like that she was all smile around his brother, but all b**ch when she was with him.

"Yes." She simply said.

"I have to ask you to marry me. They are waiting for us." Said Nathan as he took her hand in his and lead her to the middle of the room.

Nathan bent down on one knee and took a box that was in his pocket. "Lady Haley Lydia James, would you like to be my wife?" he asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a huge pink diamond on it.

Haley put a fake smile on her face, and pretended to be happy. "Yes." She said before he slid the ring on her finger. Than, he approached and brought her in a kiss. That surprised Haley, she wasn't expecting that. His kiss was hungry. He didn't try to be passionate. He pushed her lips apart with his tongue, wanting entrance. Haley put her hand on his chest, and tried to push him. Haley didn't want him close to her, she didn't wanted to give in, and she knew she had no choice. Nathan kept the kiss going a few seconds and pull away. Everybody in the room applauded. Haley looked in Lucas direction, and he gave her a reassuring smile with a little bit of compassion in it. Haley smiled at him and nodded. That didn't go unnoticed by Nathan, who was mad. His brother was flirting with his fiancé in his face!

------------

The second Haley put a foot in the room, She heard the door slammed and felt her back being pushed hard against it. When she realized what was happening, Nathan's hands were already everywhere on her. "Stop it." She said. But he didn't listen. Instead he decided to shut her up by kissing her hard. He took her head in his hands to bring her face closer and to give himself better access. Haley tried to get away from his grip, but she saw that it was hopeless, so she just gave in and kissed him back. Nathan pulled away for a few seconds. "Good Girl." He said before letting his lips crashed again on hers. But this time he wanted more. He pushed her lips apart and forced his tongue in her mouth, leaving her no choice. A battle between their tongues soon started because neither of them wanted to give up. After an instant, Haley felt hands touching her legs. She didn't really accorded a lot of importance to it, until those hands found their way on her tights. Then he lifted her leg and put them around his waist. Finally he put his hands under her dress. Okay, that was way too much. Haley tried to push him away, but he didn't move. She put her hand on his neck and pushed as hard as she could, but she failed, and as he moved his hand to get hers, she slapped him, involuntary. Oh. Oh. She knew she was in trouble. His face became cold as he let her hand go down. Then he slapped her hard on the cheek. Haley's eyes became big. He slapped her. Slapped. She brought her hand on her cheek, as Nathan put her down. He passed his hands in his hair then on his face. "I'm tired. You can change go get your things and change in your room." Said Nathan as started to undress himself. Haley nodded and went in her room. She took the "lingerie" and put it on. Her cheek was still hurting. She couldn't believe he had done that. Her eyes full of tears she made her way to his room. When she opened the door, she found him in his boxers, ready to go to bed. She slowly went towards the bed, and slipped under the sheets. A few seconds later, she felt his arms bringing her closer to him, until her back hit his chest. He let his arms rest on her waist as he fell asleep. Haley's eyes were wide open, as a tear ran down her cheek. Welcome to your new life Haley Scott, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own OTH. I had no idea so many people remembered this story, I must say I am quite shocked, and touched.

Chapter 6 : Jealous

Haley was sleeping when she heard some noises coming from the room beside her. Nathan's room. Haley rubbed her eyes a little, trying to wake herself. She had barely got any sleep the night before, when she had fallen asleep in Nathan's bed after he slapped her. Seeing that the noise wasn't stopping, she decided to go see what it was. She got up and she limped until she reached the door. She slowly opened it, doing her best to don't make noises, she didn't wanted to wake up the king and the queen. She walked until she reached Nathan's door. She carefully turned the handle of his door and what she saw stupefied her, more than that, it shocked her. She could see Nathan's bare back moving and a pair of legs. Legs that belonged that a woman. She could hear moan, and the girl screaming Nathan's name loud. Haley wanted to close the door, she wanted to go back in her room, but she couldn't. She just froze there. Suddenly she felt a hand shacking her. She turned around and saw that it was Deborah.

"Nathan seems to forget that they are other people in the castle sometimes." She said almost laughing. "Don't worry, I'll tell him to keep the noises to a minimum." She said with a smile.

As she was about to make her presence known, Haley stopped her. "No it's okay Deborah. It's not bothering me…I…" Haley searched for a lie that she could tell her. "I had a bad dream, and I could fall asleep anymore, and I just wanted to see if Nathaniel was up. That's it." She said with a fake smile.

"Oh." Said Deb, not noticing that Haley lied. She turned around and was about to leave, when she stopped. "Haley?"

"Yes Deborah?" asked Haley as she silently closed the door.

"You seemed a little bit shocked when you saw Nathan having sex with that girl." Said Deborah as she remembered the look on Haley's face

"No. It's just that I didn't knew that he had that kind of…activity."

"Ah, Haley. Nathan's a man and he has needs. Don't worry once you will be married, there won't be any other girls, except you, in his bed." She said with a smile, thinking that what she had said it would reassure Haley.

Actually, it was the total opposite, if he was used to have sex every nights and that in 2 weeks she will be the only girl from who he can get it…argh! She didn't even wanted to think about it. "Okay." That's all she found to say. "Goodnight Deborah."

"Goodnight Haley." Said the queen before going back in her room.

When she saw that Deborah was in room, Haley went in the hallway and started to open all the doors, looking for a room in particularly. She knew she would not be able to go back to sleep and after spending all this time alone, she needed to talk to someone. But a real conversation. Not having weird conversations with servants, or fighting with Nathan, or even talking royalty with Deborah. No she wanted to be able to share with someone how she was feeling, how her life was going. Finally, after opening what seemed like a zillion doors, she had found the room she was looking for. Lucas' room. When she entered in the room, he was sleeping. She smiled at the view. She sat down on his bed and started to shake his shoulder to wake him. After a few seconds he finally opened his eyes. He backed up in surprise when he saw Haley's face. "Haley? What are you doing here?" he asked surprise.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but hum…I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" she asked a little bit timid. She felt a little bit bad about the fact that she had woke him.

"Hum, yeah sure." She wanted to talk? That was weird, but he didn't mind, she seemed like a sweet girl, and he liked her company.

"So hum…."

"You can ask me all your questions about Nathan if you want!" he said laughing, because he knew this was what she was dying to ask.

Haley gave him a shy smile. "Is he always so…"

"Cocky? Jerk?"

"Yeah." Said Haley giggling. At least she wasn't the only one with that opinion and that was a relief.

"As long as I can remember….yes!" said Lucas smirking. "He's the 'I always get what I want' kind of guy, and it's true that 99,9% of the time he gets what he wants." Said Lucas a little bit bitter. "So, what has he done this time? Or you caught him doing what?"

Haley felt like if Lucas could read her just like if she was an open book. And it was kind of weird, because she wasn't like that. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Pinky Promise." He said laughing at his 5 years old comments.

"Okay then." Said Haley as she couldn't help it, but laughed too. "Yesterday…Nathan slapped me. And I know that it doesn't matter because a lot of women receive that treatment, but I don't know, I mean, I didn't wanted this life! I'm suppose to go to school and to see my friends and…doing everything except getting married…to the future king. And, 5 minutes ago, I went in his room because I was hearing noises, and he was there, having sex with some girl and Deborah told me that it happens everyday. How am I suppose to feel? I will be the only one he can have sex with, and I'm not ready for that. I'm a virgin. And, I don't know, I just wished that my first time would have been with someone that I love." Said Haley in one shot.

Lucas fixed her a few seconds before speaking. "Look Hales." He stopped. "You don't mind if I call you Hales?" Haley shook her head. "Okay, then Hales, I know it's hard for you and that you're young and that this isn't really how you have plan your life, but that you like it or not, this is going to be your life. Of course, it doesn't have to suck as much as it sucks right now." After seeing that, he got Haley's full attention. "We both know how easily Nathan can get angry. Try to avoid that. Sure sometimes he'll push your limits, but I know him, and even if he seems to have a little attitude, he won't push you to have sex with him 'til marriage. Sure, he will maybe want to fool around, but nothing more. So, try to tell yourself that when he try to…well you know." Haley nodded. "And you'll avoid the slap. For the girl in his bed, well, yeah, since he is 13 years old, Nathan has girls in his bed every nights. Sterile girls, because otherwise, she would end up pregnant. And, maybe it will be hard for you when you'll have to replace all those girls, but, you'll be, normally, the only thing he can get, so he won't be so complaining. And, even if your not suppose to, because you're a woman, impose him your limits. Try to show him that he doesn't scare you, even if you're scared to death. Don't let him see it, because the instant he will realizes it, you'll be screw. Got it?"

Haley nodded. "Thank you Luke. You don't mind if I call you Luke?" she said serious, but mocking at the same time.

"No Hales. I don't mind." He said laughing.

For the first time since a long time, Haley felt great. Lucas was the only friendly person she had met in this castle, and it was great to know that no matter what, now she would have a friend to turn to if she has problems. "You have no idea of a relieve I am. Oh and your father, I mean, he really doesn't like me. He basically wants Nathan to tame me, because I'm some kind of wild animal, unworthy of his son." She said as she took a deep tone, trying to imitate Dan.

Lucas chuckled at her imitation. "It's not against you. It's just that, he's not sure that Nathan is ready to become the king, and Nathan will need a lot of help at the beginning, so he'll need you, and my dad wants to make sure that you will be able to assistance him." Said Lucas before shaking his head. "Poor you. You're so young and will have so much responsibility. And you'll be stuck with a dick like Nathan for the rest of your life. Plus, you'll be pregnant before you even get your seventeen."

"Pp-regnant?" repeated Haley.

"Yes. Once you guys will be married, you'll be 'practicing'. You absolutely need to have a boy, so imagine if you start with 3 girls. You'll have to wait until you have 2 boys!"

"Why?"

"Because if something happen to the first born, then at least you have another boy!" said Lucas as if it was the most evident thing in the word.

"Sorry I'm not use to this royalty thing." She said, a little bit timid.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Said Lucas as he rubbed his eyes a little. As much as he enjoyed talking to Haley he was tired. "So, except that, how is your life going?"

"Good I guess." Said Haley shrugging her shoulders.

--------------

When Nathan arrived in Haley's room to wake her, he found her room empty. He started to panic! As she ran away? He didn't wanted to panic his parents yet, so he decided to go see Lucas and ask him to help him look for Haley. When he opened the door of his brother's room, and found his fiancée and his brother asleep on the bed. Nathan had never been so mad of his entire life. Was he trying to steal her? Was he fucking her? Was he…argh! He didn't even wanted to talk about it. "HALEY you have two seconds to get your $$ here!" he screamed, causing both Haley and Lucas to jump in surprise. Haley tried to realize what was happening. She raised her head and saw that Nathan's face was red with anger. "DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!" he ordered. Haley rapidly got up and went beside Nathan. Lucas still looked shocked. Nathan turned his head to face his brother. "If you ever get near her again when it's not necessary, you're dead!" menaced Nathan as he took Haley's arms, hurting her at the same time, and brought her out of the room.

He dragged her like that until he reached his room, and once they were in, he pushed her on his bed with all his rage. He took a deep breathe to calm himself as Haley held her arms which was red. "Are you sleeping with him?" he asked in a low voice which let her think that he was really, really mad.

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

Haley was scared, she didn't wanted to get slap again. But she needed to show him she wasn't scared. A crazy idea crossed her mind. It was crazy, but it could work. She got up and made her way toward him, which surprised Nathan, who was wondering what the hell she was doing. She put her small hands on his two strong arms. Nathan closed his eyes, and let her continued. She slowly massed his two arms, as she started to feel him relax. Keep that up Haley, she said to herself. But after a few minutes, he was getting bored, and his mood came back. Haley rapidly took his hands and put them on her waist. Nathan took this opportunity to bring her closer. She was so close to him that her breast were compressed against his chest. The lingerie that she was wearing was so short and transparent, that Nathan could practically see everything. His hands gradually made their way to her $$ and squeeze it. After that they rested there. Haley put her hands around his neck. She could sense his anger diminish. She brought her face closer and Nathan kissed her. He rapidly slipped his tongue in her mouth taking fully possession of her. Haley wasn't fighting back as much as she did the last time. It's not that she was enjoying it, but it wasn't that bad. He was actually a good kisser. Then, Nathan pushed her against the wall, and brought her legs around his waist. His hands made their way under her 'dress' as he started to caress her things. Haley moaned. She hadn't been able to stop it. She had never felt a sensation like that before. Her moan caused Nathan to smirk, proud of himself.

"Nathaniel! Nathaniel!" said his mom as she knocked on the door. "You need to get ready. You have a long day in front of you."

"Yes mother." He said as he put Haley's down. Haley tried to get back at her senses as Nathan bent down and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, we'll finish this later." He said with a cocky smile before leaving her alone in his room. What as she got herself into? She didn't meant to moan. She didn't meant to let him know she had enjoyed something he did. She had a new plan, and no matter how violent he may get, she was going to avoid him.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own One tree hill.

My writing as quite improved since then, if I ever get a chance, and you are all interested, I would write a new Naley story.

Chapter 7: The wedding

It has been two weeks since she had move in the Scott's Castle. And tomorrow was the 'big' day. That day was the day that she won't be Haley James anymore. No. She will be Haley Scott. She had ended convent school a week ago. She remembered how broken she was that day.

_Flash-Back_

All the students were jumping around, happy that the year was finally over, and that they could enjoy their summer, before coming back next year. Everybody was in group, except one blonde girl that was sitting on the grass, her head resting against a tree. Her eyes were close, because it was the only way to prevent herself from crying. This was her world. The best part of it. School was everything to her and now she had to left that behind her, forever. She felt someone getting close to her. She open her eyes and saw Sister Alana coming toward her and helped her getting up. "Hi Haley." She said with her natural soft voice.

"Sister Alana." She said as she did the curtsey.

"Haley, I saw your grades and they are amazing. I've never see such a bright girl before. I can wait to teach you again next year!" she said with a beautiful and honest smile.

"Oh. About that…" said Haley as she searched for the right words.

"She won't be going to school anymore." Said a deep voice behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Nathan. He came closer to her, and put his arm around her waist. "A princess doesn't have time for that."

"Oh. Sir Nathaniel Scott." Said Sister Alana as she did the curtsey. "Of course. I understand. I was simply saying that…"

Nathan cut her. "You were saying anything." He said in a cold tone.

"You're right." She said, almost like if she was scared of him.

Nathan took Haley's arm and tried to bring her away. She stopped him. "Wait. I want to say goodbye to my friends."

"No. You don't need friends Haley." He said as he took her arms again and brought her with him. As she entered in the horse-drawn coach a tear fell down on her cheek. Nathan noticed it. "Please Haley. You won't see them. You don't need them." He said with anger in his voice.

"Why can you have friends but not me? And it's not my fault if you took away the only friend I had in the castle." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You mean your f**k friend aka my brother?" he said with jealousy in his voice.

"No, we aren't…friends with benefices! He's only my friend. You know a person who is actually nice to me, who doesn't treat me like if I'm a piece of…nothing! Somebody who respects me!" she said almost screaming. "And I want to continue school."

"No you won't." he said as he took her hand in his. "You know Haley, you've been avoiding me the entire week." He said with suspicion in his voice.

At least her plan worked. She had avoided him! But he wasn't supposed to realize it. "No." lied Haley.

"Lying? It's not very lady of you Haley." He said as he approached. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you." She said as she pulled away from him. The less contact they had the best it was. "I've been busy. That's all."

"Busy my $$!" he said as he took her by the waist and put her on his lap, her face facing him. "You won't tell me? Fine!" he said, as his tone got angrier by the second. "Anyway, in one week, you won't be able to do that anymore. You'll be stuck with me every seconds of everyday." He said with a cocky smile.

Since that day, she had been avoiding him more and more, and she had to be careful because now he knew she was avoiding him. But still she had succeeded.

End of the flashback

But in one day she couldn't do that anymore. She would have to follow him everywhere like a little puppy and he knew that. He enjoyed that.

---------------

"Haley. Psss! Hales!" whispered a voice behind her. Haley, who was in the library, turned around to see Lucas behind her. She had found this library a few days ago, and she had spent all her time there.

"Luke!" she said with enthusiasm in her voice. Since the day Nathan found her in his room, she hadn't been allowed to talk to him. "What are you doing here? If Nathan found you, he'll kill you!" she said, worried about him.

"Don't worry. He left for an hour." He said as he came beside her to sit on the couch. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm reading." She said as she showed him her book.

"What could have been?" he said reading the title. "What's that?"

"It's a book about a girl, who was forced to live a life she didn't wanted, and still kept her head high. She still fought for who she wanted to be."

"A little bit like you." Said Lucas mocking. "I'm sure you're gonna make it Hales. You're strong."

"No I'm not." She said, her voice shaking. She let her head rested on his shoulder as Lucas put a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes you are. You just don't realize it." Suddenly, they heard horses coming closer to the castle. "Damn! It's Nathan." Said Lucas as he got up. "Look, I'll see you later Hales okay?"

"Okay." Said Haley with tears in her eyes.

-----------------

"Haley aren't you excited?" said Deborah as she entered in the room where Haley was changing. Deb froze when she saw how beautiful Haley looked. "Oh my god, Haley, you look like a princess." Said Deborah with tears in her eyes. She had a magnificent white dress, but it was still very simple. Her hair was curly.

"Thank you." Murmured Haley, loud enough for her to hear. She had to admit it. She really did look beautiful. She felt like she was.

"Are you ready?" she asked, as she got closer to her.

"Yes I am." Said Haley when all she thought about was to run away.

"Your father is going to be here in a minute."

Her father. It has been so long since she had last saw him. As Deborah turned around, Jimmy James entered in the room. Deborah gave him a smile before leaving them alone.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smile.

"Thank you daddy." She said, as she got closer to him to give him a hug.

"So ready to go princess?" he asked as he pulled out of the hug.

"I'm never going to be more ready than I am right now, so, let's go!" she said as he took her hand.

-----------

Nathan thought he had never seen something as beautiful as this of his entire life. She was so stunning in this dress, with this face. She had a huge smile on her face. It was something he hadn't seen in a long time, and he had missed it. He bitted his lips. It was a little bit because of him if she didn't smiled anymore. Before he could realize it, she was standing by his side, and the priest was talking. During his speech Nathan often looked at Haley, but every times he tried to catch her eyes, he couldn't because she fixing the priest with a smile scotched to her face. Nathan looked down. It was bugging him. He hated that. Why was she all smiles when it came to everyone except him. He wanted to have her smile too. He wanted to have her. "Nathaniel Daniel Scott, do you want to take Haley Lydia James to be your wife?"

"I do." Said Nathan as he took Haley's hands.

"And you Haley Lydia James, do you want to take Nathaniel Daniel Scott to be your husband?"

"I do." Said Haley her voice shaking a little.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Nathan bent down his head and kiss her gently on the lips. That surprised Haley she was sure that he would take this opportunity to kiss her wildly like he was always doing. He pulled away after a few seconds and everyone applauded.

------------------

During the first ten minutes of the reception Haley had been left alone. Everyone was around Nathan, congratulating him. Haley sighed heavily. It was her party too! But that, nobody cared. Suddenly she felt someone beside her. She turned her head and saw a brown hair guy. "Hi. I'm Tim Smith."

"Haley Ja-Scott." She said, correcting herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nate's best friend."

Haley laughed at the nickname. Everybody was calling him, Sir, Nathaniel, Nathan. "I'm Nathan's wife. But I bet you already knew that." She said with a shy smile.

Nathan soon interrupted them. "I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but Haley, they are waiting for us. We have our first dance to do." He said as he took her hand.

"It was nice meeting you Tim." She said as she followed Nathan.

They were now in the middle of the room, and a man got on the stage, and started to sing.

Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for  
Here you are

Haley posed her head on Nathan's chest as she let him lead her. Nathan rested his chin on the top of her head, and you could hear 'Aww' coming from everywhere in the room.

If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm your man

Haley knew she shouldn't stay like that, and that Nathan was only playing with her, pretending to people that they were an happy couple, but tonight she was tired, and it was her wedding day, so she decided that she would rest just for a dance. She would let him lie to everybody about them. Just for a dance.

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you tonight?

Nathan felt Haley relaxing in his arms and he smirked. He brought her closer and let her put her hands around his neck.

I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking' in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine  
It's the way we touch that sends me  
It's the way we'll always be  
Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for  
Oh baby, you're all I need

He knew that this feeling wouldn't last, that she would probably hate him again after the dance but right now he wanted to take advantage of this moment. He wanted to take advantage of the situation. He wanted to make her believe she could trust him.

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
Just how much I really need you?

Did I tell you that I love you tonight? Tonight...

Sure, he was a jerk most of the time. But that was because he knew he could act like that. He always got what he wanted. And he wanted Haley. And he was going to get her, that she like it or not. Sure, it sounded rude, but he couldn't change how he was like that. He was used to this life, and if Haley couldn't accept it, than to bad for her.

And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny decided I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you?  
Just how much I really need you?

Did I tell you that I love you tonight?

The song ended and they pulled away from each other. Haley gave him a shy smile as she got back to her place. Nathan just watched her walk away, and he told himself, no matter what she's going to be mine tonight. Even if she didn't wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own OTH.

Chapter 8 : The Honeymoon

Before they got there, Haley had no idea of where they would spend their honeymoon. It wasn't really far from the castle. It was a 'little' (it was twice Haley's old house) house and was situated beside the castle, but it was hidden by a little forest, so they wouldn't be disturb by the people. Nathan carried Haley into the lovely house and put her slowly put her down as soon as he closed the door. He put his hands in his pockets, waiting for a reaction from her, but he didn't got any. He decided to speak, trying to break the uncomfortable ambiance. "Why don't you visit while I put our suitcase in the room?" he proposed her. He knew that if he scared her from the beginning their honeymoon would suck and he would have to force something. And he didn't wanted to do that.

She simply nodded before leaving him alone. She decided to visit the kitchen first. When she arrived there she stayed surprise when she saw a servant. The redhead servant did the curtsey when she saw Haley arrived. "Hi." Said Haley before getting closer. "I'm Haley. What's your name?" she asked in a soft voice, like if she was afraid to scare her.

"Bethany." Said the girl as she got up and started to cook again. She needed to finish that.

"Nice to meet you Bethany." Haley remembered the cold welcome she had, and she didn't wanted this girl to have the same. "Well, I hope we will cross each other again." Said Haley before leaving her alone. She hoped she could be friend with her, but she knew she couldn't.

She decided to go in the living room, and when she entered in the room, a smile brighten her face. It had a huge library, and from the titles she could read, it had all her favorite books. Finally, maybe passing a week here wouldn't be that bad. Haley passed her hands on the sweet velvet of an armchair. Suddenly, she heard someone coming in the room. She turned her head, and saw that Nathan was standing in the frame of the door, obviously waiting for her. "I put everything in our bedroom." He said looking at her straight in the eyes. He wanted to look honest. He wanted to look life if he was true, even if he wasn't. That was his plan.

"Okay. I'm coming." Said Haley, her whole body shacking. She wasn't ready for this. Actually, she didn't knew if she would ever be ready for that. She cautiously made her way toward her husband who took her hand the moment she passed beside him. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Haley smiled. He lead her to the bedroom, making sure that he opened the door for her. Maybe he's more gentleman than I thought he was, thought Haley. "Thank you." He nodded and hurried to close the door behind him, and started to fix Haley.

Seeing that he was about to come closer to her, Haley quickly went sitting on the bed, not thinking that it seemed like an invitation. Nathan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Haley shook her head and fixed the floor. "I'm sorry Nathan. I know that it's part of my duties to satisfy you. And I know that we need to have kids, and that it's mean that we have to sleep together. I know that. I'm just not sure that I'm ready right now. I'm a 16 years old girl Nathan! You are a man of 20 years old. You've been having a different girl in your bed since you're 13 years old! We are from different worlds. We have different values. I'm sorry. I know it's our honeymoon but, I'm sure I can't make it." Said Haley, with her voice shacking the entire time. She couldn't believe she had the courage to tell him that. She never thought she would be able to face the man she was supposed to respect. The one she was suppose to adore.

Nathan made his way towards the bed so he could sit beside her. "I understand your point of view." In reality? He wasn't getting it. "It doesn't matter if you don't want to sleep with me. I mean, you could sleep in Bethany's bed, and she will sleep with me here. I don't mind." He said with a smirk. She looked kind of hot. He wouldn't mind spending a entire night with her.

Haley bite her lips and started to chew it. How could he do that. It was their time together and he was going to sleep with another girl? That actually hurt. She wanted to cry : She had always dreamt about her honeymoon. Their was this gorgeous guy who loved her to death and he was just so sweet to her, and he was making love to her, the way she deserved it. He wasn't rude or jerk and he wasn't violent with her. He would do anything for her. That was how she had pictured her honeymoon. Now she was with someone who was the total opposite. Well, except for the gorgeous part. She couldn't deny the fact that he was hot. But that was all he had. "But…I don't want to have sex. But if you want to, we can do something else." She really didn't wanted him to sleep with another girl. They were married now. And as much as it was bothering her, she didn't wanted to fail her duties. She had never fail anything and she didn't wanted to fail now.

Nathan's smirk came back on his face. "That depends. What's your definition of something else?" he asked in a cocky tone. He preferred to get to fool around with Haley then sleeping with…Bene…no Betha…anyway with the servant. He knew the whole 'sleeping with someone else' thing would have cause a reaction to her. He was always right.

Haley immediately blushed. "Well, you know. What we did twice in your room. Maybe a little more." She said, hiding her face with her hand. Talking about sex always had that effect on her, she never understood why.

Nathan laughed. "I guess we could do that." He said as he put his hand on her tight.

Haley instantly stopped his hand. "Not right now." She said as she put his hand on his tight. "Why don't we eat before, and then, tonight, we will do that." She proposed, hoping he would say yes. She wasn't ready for that right now. If she could have a little break of an hour, it could be really great. She would have time to prepare herself for what was coming.

"Okay." He said, but not before putting a kiss on her lips. "I told you the other day that we would continue what we had started." He said with a smile as he helped her got up. "Now let's go eat." he said, impatient to get to the interesting part of the day!

--------

"Here's your meal Sir Nathaniel and Lady Haley." Said Bethany as she put two plates of fruit and vegetables in front of them.

"Thank you Bethany." Said Haley with a huge smile, that didn't go unnoticed by Nathan. But he decided to not say a word about it. If he told her something about it, she may changed her mind about tonight, and he didn't wanted that. Sure he could still get some fun but it wouldn't be from Haley. And it was Haley that he wanted. "Nathan I found this really good, don't you?" she said as she saw that Bethany was still waiting for his appreciation.

"Of course. Thank you Bethany." He said with a forced smile, as the girl left with a huge smile on her face. It was the first time she was getting a compliment from Nathaniel.

"Thank you Nathan for being nice to her." Said Haley with a grin on her face. He was actually making progress, and it was bringing a great feeling in her stomach. Now she had hope. Maybe she could change him, in a gentleman, a man who respect women, who respect her.

"No problem Haley." He said, trying to give her his best smile. He started to eat as fast as he could, so they could go in the bedroom and have some much. Haley noticed, and she knew that even if she took her time, he would not let her finish, and brought her in the room, so she tried to eat as fast as him, so she could at least had some energy because she was definitively going to need it. But she wasn't going to have sex with him. Not right now. It was a promise that she made to herself. She had value and she wanted to stick to them, no matter what.

"You can take your time you know Nathan?" she said in a laugh trying to put some joy in the atmosphere. Actually, it was a stupid question to ask, because she knew he won't take his time. He looked like a little boy who was going to get a surprise if he finished his dinner.

"I know. I'm just very hungry." He said smirking. "I didn't eat at the reception." He lied. But he knew she won't knew he lied, because they had barely spent time together after the dance. It surprised him that after the dance, she avoided him. Every time he was getting close to her, she changed sit, pretending to go talk to somebody. At least she didn't talked to Lucas and that was the most important thing.

"Oh." She simply said. Did she had to believe him or was he lying so she won't knew he was always doing that to get her faster in the bedroom? She was so confused! She could never figured out what this guy wanted and it was getting on her nerves. Couldn't he be always real so she wouldn't have to guess every damn time?

"So are you finish?" he asked as he got up, ready to leave the kitchen. Couldn't she hurry a little bit? They had plan. Well, he had at least. He was sure that by the end of the night they would have slept together. That he would be able to convince her. Nathan was sure that she couldn't resist him. Nobody could. Right?

"I guess." Said Haley as she pushed her plate. Then, she started to walk toward Nathan, and let him put his hand around her waist. She didn't knew why, but she kind of enjoyed the feeling on his hand on her waist. It was like if she felt safe when he was doing that. He lead her to the bedroom, and when they entered Haley went sitting on the bed. She was shacking and scared. She tried to take deep breathe, thinking that it may calm herself before she get an heart attack!

Nathan was strangely nervous. He never had this feeling before. He didn't know what he was feeling like this. Was it because he knew that this time, this girl he was going to see her everyday. Maybe. But he felt like if it was something else. Something more sentimental. Maybe, he got attach to Haley? No. He had barely spent time with her. He shook his head to get this idea out of his head. Nathan Scott didn't cared about people. He wasn't like that.

He made his way toward her and sat besides her. He took her in his arms and put her on his lap, her face facing him. "Are you scared?" he asked as his hands caressed her arms. He slowly took down the sleeves of her white dress.

"No." she said in a defiant tone. She wasn't going to let him know that she was scared. That was what Lucas had told her to do. Pretend that she was strong.

"Good." He said as he bent down to capture her lips with his.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own One tree hill.

**Chapter 9 : Thinking About You**

Nathan was now on the top of Haley. His tongue was in her mouth as she was giving him full possession of her mouth. Nathan finally left her mouth and started to kiss her on the neck. Haley bit her lips and her hands rapidly found their way to Nathan's hair. Nathan couldn't help it but smile. Virgin were always easy to excite. As long as you were giving them a little bit of attention, they were in heaven. He took her legs in his two large hands and brought them around his waist, letting his hands slowly caress her the inside of her tights. If he continued to apply a certain pressure on her tights, Haley didn't knew how long she could last. "Too much clothes." He said as he never stop kissing her. Haley's head moved a little. Nathan didn't knew if it was a yes or a no. He decided that it was the first option. The sleeves of her dress were already down, so all he had to do was to continue to bring them down. He slowly took the top of her dress off so that he was now seeing her corset. "Much better." He said grinning. He took possession again of her lips as his hands completely took off her dress, revealing a hot white lingerie. Nathan threw the dress on the floor as his hands rested on Haley's hips. He took a grip on them and pushed himself closer to her even if they were already touching. Haley's eyes opened in surprise when she felt the beginning of his erection. She tried to pull back a little, a little bit scared. But Nathan didn't let her go. "Don't worry. It's normal." He said as he sucked her bottom lips, causing a moan to escape from her lips. "See?" he asked with his usual smirk. He decided to kiss her neck again, as he went more got lower and lower on her neck, until he started to kiss the top of her breast, which sent shock in Haley's body. Nathan could felt her tremble under his touch. A good feeling. She liked that. He could sense it.

"Nathan?" said Haley in a little voice as she tried to get her mouth away from Nathan's mouth.

"hmm?" was his only answer as his hands went on the back of her corset, trying to get a rid of it.

"I think we should stop."

He shook his head. "I don't think." He said as he was trying to get off that damn thing! Tired of waiting, Nathan just ripped the corset in two. Haley gasped in shock.

"What are you doing?" she almost screamed. "Nathaniel. Please I want you to stop." She begged as his hands started to slowly massaged her breasts.

"You know you don't want me to." He said with a cocky tone. He took her face in his hands to shut her up. He pushed his tongue in her mouth as he continued to move his hands on her now naked body. Haley needed to find a way to stop him. After a few seconds she had an idea. She bit Nathan's tongue. He whined in pain as he pulled away from her. He tongue was bleeding and the blood in his veins was boiling. "b**ch." Managed to say Nathan. Who the hell did she thought she was to just bite him. He violently gripped her arms. "I can play this little game too you know!" he said as he shook her entire body, simply by moving her arms. He was way too strong for her. Haley was sure that he was going to hit her. But he didn't. No he just let her go, and let sit back on the bed. Haley was surprise. She didn't knew if it was a good or a bad sign. She knew she shouldn't have done that. But that was the thrill in her relationship with Nathan. Who was going to push the other the most. Who will make the other become crazy. Nathan came sit on the bed, no actually he lay on the bed. He took Haley's hand and he brought her closer to him. Her naked body was now compress against his dressed body. He pulled the cover over them and shut his eyes. Haley wasn't getting it. He wasn't going to let that pass. She hurt him. It was sure that he wanted revenge, why wasn't he taking it right now? The more minutes passed the more bored she was getting. Nathan really did fell asleep. Haley shrugged her shoulders, and decided to go to sleep to.

-----------

Haley was in the Library, reading a book. She hadn't seen Nathan of the entire day. When she had woke up in the morning he wasn't by her side. She was wondering why. Nathan Scott was definitively not the kind of guy who left a bed when an naked guy is sleeping in his arms. She was sure that he was preparing something. The thing was that she didn't knew what. Haley couldn't concentrate herself in the book. She was sad right now. She missed her family. Her life. She missed the girl she used to be. In a way she loved to fight with Nathan but in the same time she was tired and sometimes she just wanted to give in. It would be less complicated. It would have less consequences. Yeah, maybe it was the easy solution, but at least this time she would have been the one who made the choice. Since her parents forced her to marry Nathan she hadn't decided anything about her life. It was always Nathan. But for the first time since then, she had a choice : Keep fighting or give in. The two were tempting. Suddenly she heard some noises. The door of the house opening and closing. Haley looked and saw that it was Nathan that was coming 'home'. Weird, I didn't knew he left, she thought. He looked in the library, he looked at her for a few seconds, and then he left. UNBELIEVABLE! Had he just ignore her? Passed beside her life is she wasn't there? She hated to be ignore. He wanted to play the invincible attitude. The tease one, well she could play that game too, and she was going to show him!

------------------

"Nathan?" she asked as she came in the bedroom. He simply nodded when he saw her and got back to what he was doing. Haley didn't let that stopped her. She continued to walk toward him and stopped when she was behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage him. She bent down at his ear and murmured. "What are you doing?" she asked trying to sound sensual.

"Work." He said, never looking at her. Pretending that she wasn't even in the room. She was tired of that. Tired of being weak. She didn't care if women were suppose to do what they were told. She didn't wanted to live that way!

"Work? During our honeymoon?" she asked surprise. Nathaniel Scott, working instead of trying to have sex? That was new!

"Got nothing else to do." He said never once looked at her. It was like if he knew how much she hated that.

"Want to go talk a walk with me?" she proposed to him as she continue to massage him slowly.

"No." He said, as he hide the smile that was on his face.

"Fine, then I'll go alone." She said walking away, determined to show him that she could do great on her own. She didn't need him!

-----------

Finally she decided that it was best to not take a walk. She didn't wanted to get lost in his little forest. Yes, it wasn't big, but still she had no sense of directions. So she sat down on the ground, a few centimeters away from the house, and let herself lay in the flower. It felt so great. She hadn't been feeling like this since a while. All she had to do was relax. And think. But unfortunately for her, the only thing she could think about was Nathan. But she wasn't thinking about how a jerk he was, or about the fact that he slapped her, no. She was noticing how many in a day she was thinking about him. And it was a lot. He was always in her mind. He made her felt sensations that she never thought existed! She liked it when they were fighting it was bringing so much hate for him in her heart. But not only hate. Love too. Every times they fought, it was like if they were crossing that tiny line between hate and love. AGAIN! She was still thinking about him. Argh! She needed to get him out of her head. Yeah, and how are you going to do that? She asked to herself. You're married to him? Yeah that was what sucked. She knew she would have to see him her entire life. What as she done that was so wrong to be stuck with him? Her parents told her that with the time, they would start to love each other. Yeah! Like if something like that could happen. She knew she was already attach to Nathan. She also knew that he would never be. Even if he had a jerk attitude, she enjoyed being around him. Touching him. That kind of touching was new for her. Nathan was the first man she had seen shirtless, and oh boy! It was a shock! She didn't knew if they were all like this, but if they were, thank god! She put her hands on her face as she closed her eyes. Gosh, she really needed to get this guy out of her head. NOW.

---------

Nathan wasn't working. He pretended that just to make Haley mad. She looked hot when she was mad. Maybe it was part of why he always loved to argue with her. He still couldn't believe that she had bite him. There wasn't a woman on this planet who would have dare to do it. But Haley wasn't any woman. She was Haley. She wasn't the kind of girl to give herself like that. That was a fun part of this game. He had to fight back if he wanted to get her. At the end of this little game that she had started he was sure that she would be on her knees, begging him to f**k her. He knew he had surprised her when he hadn't slap her, or when he didn't reacted. She wanted to get a reaction from him, and she barely got one. Now, he knew that she was going to try everything she can to get him mad. And he was ready for her, because he had plan, a plan to make her lose. Nathan was happy he chose Haley to be his wife. Life was so much more interesting with her, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was getting a little bit attached to this girl. She meant more to him that any other girls he had met. She had something special. She had enough nerve to actually try to put him at his place. He liked that. Even if he liked it when girls were giving themselves to him, put sometimes, fighting back for something, was making it more important and precious at the end. You want to savor the moment. And that was he was going to do. When he was going to have sex with Haley, he was going to make her beg, to tease her, until she can't take it anymore, and until he will be sure that in the future she will be his. All of her. Sure at the beginning she was going to fight back…but at the end she will understand where is the place of a woman in this world. Behind her man. Not in front. He had still 6 days to teach her that.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own OTH.

Chapter 10 : Getting to know you

Noticing that Haley was still outside, Nathan decided to go in the library because he was getting bored. Once he arrived he started to search for a book. To his surprise, the first book that he took, was the one he saw Haley read when he arrived in the living room earlier that day. He read the cover 'Lost and Alone'. Nathan sat down and started to read the book. After reading the first 20 pages, Nathan closed the book. 'Is that how she feels?" he wondered. He saw Haley like a fighter. She was never abandoning. Sure, she didn't wanted to be with him, but still, it looked like a challenge for her. Not like if she was in hell, and wished she could die instead of staying with him. Was he so bad? So bad that a person would rather die than live with him? He knew he wasn't the kindest person in the world, and that sometimes he was kind of rough with her, but that was who he was. Sure he liked to get on her nerves, but he didn't meant to crash her world. He wanted to show her he was the one who was deciding, but he didn't mean to break her in pieces. He loved her attitude. How she was fighting back. He didn't meant to change her so much that one day she wouldn't be the girl she used to be. That wasn't his plan. He was jealous when she was with Lucas. That meant the she was a little bit important to him right? But the Haley she was right now meant something to him. Not the broken one. He didn't wanted to live with her girl that responded to all his wishes. He wanted someone who could show him that she knew what she wanted, and that she wasn't about to gave up. He was good a screwing up. He sighed heavily. He needed to do something about his attitude. He didn't wanted to change who he was, and he knew he couldn't. But maybe he could do some efforts, just to let her smile a little bit. To change his attitude. He didn't wanted to spend his entire life with someone who was always moody. He looked by the window, and saw her laying on the ground. He smirked and decided to get up and to go outside. He opened the door, closed it and noticed that Haley's eyes were still closed and that she hadn't moved. He made his way toward her and sat down beside her. They stayed like that a few seconds until Nathan couldn't take it anymore. "Hales?" he asked looking down at her. Haley didn't answered. "Damn it Hales, I'm trying here!" he said a little bit angry.

Hales, he called her Hales? The only person that had ever called her that way was Lucas. "Hmmmm?" she only answered. He ignored her that morning, so she wanted to ignore him.

"Look. Hum, I think we should try to make this work. We're going to be stuck with each other forever, so I think that we should make efforts." He said as he looked at her getting up and sat down.

"WE? WE?" she said chuckling. "YOU! You're the one who should make efforts. You're always picking up on me. You never leave me a break for a god's sake." This guy was unbelievable.

"DAMN IT HALEY!" he said before sighing. "I'm trying to make this work. You could help me. f**k!" he said as he passed his hand on his face. "Look. I'm not going to change for a girl. Don't count on that. I'm willing to make some efforts. But I'm not going to change who I am. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Said Haley after a few seconds of silence. A Nathan that is trying was better than A stupid Nathan.

"Good." He said as he layed down on the ground. Haley looked at him and decided to do the same things. They just stayed like that, beside each other, just listening to the silence, and watching the sky that was getting darker and darker. Haley was happy that Nathan decided to make some efforts, it was better than his old attitude. She knew she couldn't change him, she just hoped she could help him became a better person, because after all, she had a lot of years in front of her, and that she liked or not, she was going to spend those years with him. Better make them supportable. Nathan turned his head, and looked at Haley who was fixing in front of her, not noticing him fixing her. Because of the wind, her face was hidden by her blonde hair. She had this twinkle in her eyes, which Nathan found cute. No! Wait! He couldn't found that cute. Nathaniel Scott doesn't think that something is cute. No…it was…sexy…hot. Yeah Hot. Not cute. Cute sounded…sweet. He sighed again. He decided to close his eyes. He could use the sleep anyway. Once he closed her eyes, Haley turned her head. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He looked inoffensive when he was sleeping. If only he could always look like that, thought Haley. Thins would be so much simpler that way. She sighed. This wasn't the way she had plan her life, but if that was what destiny had plan for her, then she was going to make the best of it. She was Haley Ja- Haley Scott, and Haley wasn't turning down any challenge. It was going to be hard, but she was going to make it. Even if Nathan tried to get in her way. She closed her eyes too, and decided to do like him. She hadn't slept a lot, so sleeping now would help her. She just hoped that Nathan wouldn't try anything will she was sleeping. He wouldn't do that, would he? No. That was her final thought before falling into a deep sleep.

---------

When Haley opened her eyes, she found herself in their bed. She looked a little bit confused when she heard the door opened. She saw that it was Nathan that was coming in the room "Did I wake you?" he asked as he saw that she was up. Haley shook her head. Nathan nodded before realizing the confused look on her face. "When I woke up we were still outside so I took you here so you could be more comfortable."

"Thanks." Said Haley as she got up. "Is the meal ready?" she asked because she was a little bit hungry.

"I already ate, but Bethany put your plate away. Just go ask her." Said Nathan as he made his way to sit on the bed.

"Okay." Said Haley before leaving him alone in the room. Haley started to walk toward the kitchen were she found Bethany. Bethany smiled at her, and Haley returned the smile. Bethany hurried to put Haley's plate in front of her. "Thank you." Said Haley to Bethany with a smile. Bethany nodded and stayed in front of her. "You know you can sit." Proposed Haley to Bethany. Bethany nodded and sat down in front of her.

"Is something wrong Lady Haley?" asked Bethany as she noticed how lost in her thoughts Haley was.

"No." Said Haley as she started to play with her food. "Maybe." She waited a few seconds before adding, "Yes." Bethany smiled to let her knew that she could continue. "It's just that I miss my old life. My family. Here I barely got anyone who's talking to me nicely, and I miss that. I know that responsibility are going to become more and more important once our honeymoon will be over, and it's scaring me. And I don't have anybody who can tell me what it's like. There was Lucas, but I can't talk to him anymore, and Nathan…well, let's not even think about it. I wish we could talk more you know? I wish he wanted to be with me, but no with my body…I mean…yes, but not only that. I wish he wanted to talk to me, have conversation. That he worried about how I'm feeling. I just wish he could care more about me." Said Haley, finally feeling better after telling somebody what she felt inside.

"I'm sorry for you Lady Haley, but, unfortunately, and as much as I want to help you, I can't." she said with a sad smile. She was really sorry for Haley, but she was a servant, what could she do? Talk to her Sir and tell me that he is a jerk? No. She couldn't do that.

"I know. I just feel better now that I told somebody." Said Haley with a fake smile. She just wished Bethany could do something about it.

"Well there's another person you could talk about this with. And I'm sure that this person could help you." Said Bethany as she took Haley's hand in hers, trying to comfort her.

"Who?" said Haley who was ready to take every suggestions that she could get.

"Sir Nathaniel."

------

Nathan heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." He said not leaving the bed where he was sitting. The door opened and Haley came in the room. She slowly closed the door behind her, and Nathan found that she looked exactly like when she first came in her room when he was 'auditioning' her and the two other girls.

"Am I interrupting you?" she asked as she made her way to a chair that was in front of the bed.

"No, no!" said Nathan as he closed the book that he was reading. The one he had started in the morning.

"I read that book too." Said Haley as she noticed the book he was reading.

"I know. That's why I'm reading it." He said with his trademark smirk. He knew it would have a good reaction on her.

"Oh," simply said Haley as a smile grew on her lips. "Hum, Nathaniel, I was wondering, actually I wanted to talk to you about some thing that is bothering me." She said as she squeezed her lips together.

"Sure." Said Nathan as he put his hand on the spot beside him on the bed, to show her that he wanted her to sit beside him. Haley nodded and came to sit beside a smiling Nathan. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering what my chores would be when our honeymoon will end." She asked a little bit nervous.

"Well, you'll only be a princess, so all you'll have to do for now, it will be to, well just to come with me when I will make an appearance. But when you will be a queen, you'll help me with decision, and take decision by yourself. You'll make some appearances with me, or alone. Taking care of our kids sometimes, even if most of the time it will be the governess that will do it." Said Nathan as he got closer to her. "Things like that."

Haley nodded. "Okay. Thanks." She said as she fixed him in the eyes. "See we can have normal discussion." She said noticing the fact that they hadn't argue yet.

"I knew we could make it." Said Nathan with a smirk. "It just took efforts." He said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Nathan, please. We were doing good right now." She said as she pointed his arm.

"Haley were married for god's sake! It's normal for me to touch you sometimes. It's one of your chores. And I know you don't like it. That's why we haven't had sex yet. I could have force you. You know I could have. But I didn't. Even if sometimes, I went far in my way of pushing you, but I would never had done that. Even if you don't believe it, I wouldn't. So that's why I didn't push you yet. But even if you don't like it, some day we will have sex. Unless you know an other way to have kids and satisfy me. I don't want to sleep with some other girls. I want to sleep with you."

Haley fixed him, her lips squeezed together. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right. She was happy that he hadn't forced her in doing anything and that he wasn't about to do it. She knew that someday they would. But not right now, and it was a good thing. She needed to know that she could at least trust him. She didn't knew if she would fall in love with him, but if she could at least trust him, then things would go better. At least their relationship was on the way of amelioration.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own One tree hill.

Chapter 11 : What are you doing to me?

'So, hum, your relation with Lucas…seems…tense sometimes…has it always been that way?' asked Haley as she was lying on the bed.

Nathan was sitting on a chair, in the room and was doing some of his chores. Not because he was bored, but because he didn't wanted to do all of that the last day of their honeymoon, so he was doing it right now. 'No. Maybe…it's just that, my parents don't need two boys. Only one of them, me, is useful. The other is just a decoration.'

'It's stupid!' said Haley as she sat down. 'I mean, why more you than him?'

'Because I was born first.' Said Nathan like if it was the most evident thing in the world. And it was.

'Well, what make you or anybody think that you will be a better king because you are the first born?' Haley found some rules of the royalty or some rules in life stupid. She was sure that Lucas could be a better king. He would be kinder with people than Nathan.

'Nobody says that. It's just how it works.' Said Nathan, as he finally decided to push his papers away to concentrate on Haley. 'You know you're a weird girl sometimes.' He said as he shook his head.

'Why's that?' asked Haley confused.

'Because nobody dares saying that the rules are stupid. They only think it. You're special. Different. I like that.' He said as he got up, so he could go sat beside her.

'I've never really been the best at shutting my mouth about things I should.' She said a little bit shy, and feeling a little bit stupid.

'Who said it was wrong?' he asked as he took her hand in his. 'I love it when someone says what he thinks.' Nathan bent down his head a little.

Haley raised her head and fitter her mouth to his. She could taste the cherries he had eaten a few minutes ago on his lips. Nathan's hands immediately want on her waist. She was use to it right now. There was four days left, and they had managed to make it worked. They had barely touched each other since the day he told her that he wouldn't forced her, and she thought it was a good thing. She wouldn't say that he was acting like a perfect gentleman, but it was better than before, so she wasn't going to say a thing. Nathan took Haley by the waist and put her legs around his waist, before lying down on the bed with her under him. To Nathan's pleasure, Haley had started to wear the dresses she had bought with Deb. She had not other choices, she hadn't brought more the two dresses that were at her old house. The new ones were a lot shorter. Nathan put his hands a little bit under her waist, and Haley knew it was the sign that he wanted to put them under her dress. Nathan's mouth left her mouth to kiss her on a certain spot on her neck. Nathan didn't know it, but it was Haley's weak spot. The instead his lips touched it, a moan escaped Haley's mouth. Nathan raised his head, and looked at Haley with his eyebrow kinked. Haley blushed a little and Nathan just smirked. He put small kiss everywhere on her neck, and every time he kissed her on her weak spot he could felt the grip she had on his waist with her legs grew tighter. Nathan's smirk grew bigger and bigger with by the minute. Nathan's hands went under her dress, and he lifted his hands until he was touching her stomach, bringing the dress with him. Now Nathan could see all her legs and the beginning of her stomach. Once again, he leaved her mouth and went on her stomach. He put a long kiss on her stomach, just under her bellybutton. Haley felt like her whole body was shaking under his touch. 'Sir Nathaniel?' asked a little voice who was on the under side of the door.

'Damn it." Cursed Nathan as he stopped what he was doing. "What is it?" he asked a little bit mad. Why was everybody always interrupting him in the good moments?

"I'm sorry to bother you Sir Nathaniel, but your mother is in the living room and she is waiting for you and Lady Haley." Said Bethany a little bit scared. Nathaniel was scaring her, and she didn't like to put him in a bad mood.

"My mom?" said Nathan surprise. "What the hell is she doing here?" asked Nathan to Haley. But he didn't have any answers. He looked down and saw Haley that was still confused. Nathan cursed his mother in his head. He was sure that if Bethany hadn't interrupted him he could have gone all the way with Haley. "Haley?" he said as he shook her a little to bring her back to reality. Haley shook her head a little before raising her head. "My mother is here. She's waiting for us in the living room."

"She's what?"

"I know." Said Nathan who understand how she felt. "Okay, now Haley in my mother's mind, we slept together, and we are really close. Let's act like that okay?" Haley nodded. "Let's go." He said as he got up and took her hand to help her.

"Thank you." She said when she was up.

"No problem." Said Nathan with a wink. He put his arm around her waist and they started to walk toward the door.

------

"Nathaniel! Haley!" said Deborah as she saw them arrive. "I'm so happy to see you!" she said with a huge smile.

"So are we mother." Said Nathan as he took his mother in his arms and put a kiss on her cheek.

Deb pulled out of her son's embrace, before looking at Haley. "Ah Haley look at you, you're absolutely glowing!" she said as she pulled her into a huge hug. She finally left Haley alone, and sat down on the couch. "So, tell me, should I start looking for a governess?" said Deb half-joking, half-serious.

Haley immediately became red in embarrassment. Nathan put his arm around her shoulder, and brought her closer to him. "Soon." He said as he put a kiss on the top of Haley's head.

"Aw you are so cute. So perfect together. I always knew it." She said as she put her hand on her chest. "Well, I just came to see how you were doing, and you seems to be doing well." She said with a smile. "I am going to leave you now. I'm going to let you do your 'activities'." She said before winking at them.

"See you soon mother." Said Nathan as he accompanied her to the door.

"Oh, Nathaniel, can I talk to you for a second outside?" asked Deborah as she brought him outside.

---------

It has been five minutes since Nathan and Deb went outside, and Haley was starting to worry. What could she possibly tell him? Maybe she had noticed that they were faking? Now she was telling him that he was the boss. That if he wanted something then all he had to do was taken it? Haley was so panicking, and she hated that feeling. Finally the door of the house opened and Nathan entered. His expression had changed. He looked angry. Mad. He had the same look on his face then the one he had when he slapped her. That wasn't a good sign. She looked at him as he passed in front of her, went in their bedroom and slammed the door. Haley jumped when the door slammed. She turned her head and looked at Bethany who was sitting beside her. Bethany shrugged her shoulders. "Bethany?"

"Yes Lady Haley?" asked Bethany as she immediately got up.

"Would you do something for me?" asked Haley in a soft tone.

"Of course Lady Haley, that's why I'm here!" she said with a huge smile. She loved to help Haley, because she was the only nice person to her. Nobody had been sweet to her except her.

"Would you go see if Nathan's okay?" she said Haley as she bitted her lips.

"Hum." Bethany didn't know. Nathaniel was giving her chills when he was in a normal mood, imagined when he was angry! "Okay." Oh well, she could do that for Haley.

"Thank you." Said Haley as she got up and pulled her in a hug. Bethany stayed a little bit surprised, but still, she smiled. "Sorry." Said Haley as she pulled out of the embrace. Bethany simply nodded before leaving. Haley sighed and sat down on the couch. She waited for Bethany to come back, anxious.

Finally, after a few minutes, Bethany came back. "He didn't seem good, but he didn't tell him anything. He wouldn't answer. I'm sorry Lady Haley." Said Bethany with a sad smile.

"No it's okay." Said Haley to reassure her.

"HALEY. COME HERE." Yelled Nathan from the room. From his tone, Haley could tell that he was very, very angry.

Bethany shook her head, sad for Haley, as Haley got up and started to walk toward the room. Haley opened the door, and saw Nathan sitting on the bed. She turned to close the door, and when she arrived to turn around. She felt her body being turned and being press against the door and Nathan's chest. He was furious. Haley could see it in his eyes. "Nathan…what's going on?" she asked as she put her hands on his arms, trying to calm him. Nathan bent down his head and kissed her hard on the lips. Finally after a moment, he pulled away, in need of some air.

"I wish I could." He said as he fixed her in the eyes.

"You wish you could what?" asked Haley in confusing. Nathan was always saying sentence that were confusing her.

"I wish I could force you. I wish I just could take what I want. I've always done that Haley. But with you I can't okay? I just can't. Because that would mean hurting you really bad and I can't do that. I just can't be who I've always been with the other girls with you. I've slept with a lot of girls, and some of them didn't want that, and I still did it. But with you I can't. I don't know why and it's putting me in a bad mood. Why are you doing that to me?" said Nathan as he punched the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" he hated that, that feeling in his stomach. In his heart. He punched the door again. Haley was trembling. Her entire body was shaking. Nathan's fist as came close to her face two times and she had never been so scared of her entire life. She had tried to say something, but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Nathan passed his hands in his hair. He looked at Haley. "Are you going to stay like that forever?" he asked as he noticed that she wasn't moving. Haley moved a little until she reached the bed. She sat down on the bed. Nathan fixed her a few seconds. She looked traumatized. Maybe he had gone too far. It was just that…his mother…she had told him that she knew that hadn't done anything. 'Haley had still that innocent twinkle in her eyes'. Innocent twinkle my $$ he thought. Now his mother was mad at him. She was mad at Haley. HE WAS MAD. He didn't want to force Haley. But his mother had told him that she was going to come back in everyday, just to see if that had done it. He didn't want to tell that to Haley because she would felt pressured. And he didn't want that. But he didn't want his mother to come every day and to yell at him every day. It was making him moody. And when he was moody he was taking it all on Haley, who most of the time hadn't done anything. This had to stop, and he knew it. He just didn't know how to stop it. He looked one last time at Haley, who was now lying on the bed.

She knew he wasn't like that all the time. He wasn't angry all the time. She knew that somewhere deep inside of him, there was a sweet guy, he just didn't know how to let it out. She wanted to show him how to do it. But, for that he needed to let her in. He was always talking about superficial things. Never about the thing that mattered to him. He needed to let her see who he really was, cause if didn't do that, they would never be able to be happy together.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own OTH.

**Chapter 12 : Be my knight in white**

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked Nathan as he finished to eat his plate. It was the first thing that Haley had told him since the incident that happened in the room. He was surprise that she was actually trying to talk to him. He knew how scared she was when he punched the door. He didn't meant to scare her…

"Why you never let anyone know what's going on in your head?" she asked as she bitted in her strawberry.

Silence. Nathan didn't answer to her question. Part of that was because it wasn't her business but also because, frankly he didn't had an answer to that question. He didn't know why he would never share what matter to him. He had been raised that way. He remembered Karen. Karen who was still working for them wasn't only a servant. She had been his governess. From as long as he can remember, she had always been the one taking care of him. His mother had only started to give him some attention when he was 13 years old. Karen had been really sweet to him. Sometimes she stopped her work to play with him, but he couldn't really share anything with her, because she was still an employee. So he couldn't. All those years he had to keep everything inside him, with nobody with who he could talk. Sure, there was Lucas, but when they were young, they were never together. His parents had forbid it. Nathan had to prepare to be the next king, and Lucas was just, well the other son. Maybe that was the reason why he was acting that way. Because he was trying to protect himself from being hurt. He had to keep all his fears inside of him, because a future king can't be scared of anything, so every times he was scared, he just buried inside, hoping it would go away. And usually, it did. Tim was the only he had ever played with. Tim. Since this marriage thing he hadn't seen him, and he missed his friend. But his parents thought that since he was getting married, he hadn't time for friends. The night Haley asked him if she could continue school, was the night his mother told him he couldn't see Tim anymore, so maybe he took his revenge on Haley. Involuntary. He realized that he was worst with Haley than with anybody else. Maybe because being a jerk with the servants was no fun, and he couldn't with his parents, but with Haley he could and she was fighting back. Haley was exactly the kind of person he always wanted in her life. Of course he would never told her that. He was Nathaniel Scott after all. Sometimes he wished that he wouldn't be a Scott…or that he would be Lucas, because if he had been either of them, than, he would have a perfect life. He would be able to talk to whomever he wanted, do whatever he wanted. He could have the life that he always dreamt of. "Because it's nobody's business." He said rudely.

Haley simply nodded. She didn't understand why he was acting like that with her. They were supposed to make efforts. She was making efforts. Even if he acted violent with her in the room earlier, she was still the one who initiated the conversation. She knew he wouldn't. He was too proud to talk the first. For him, she knew that if he had started to talk, that would sound like if he was apologizing, and Nathaniel Scott didn't apologize to anyone. He's like that. "You know what I realize?" she asked, trying one last time to make a conversation. If he were rude again after that, she would give up.

"No. But I guess I'm going to find out right?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice. He thought that maybe if he was rude with her, she would leave him alone and would talk to him. He didn't want her close to him, even if he knew that they needed to have sex with her. But that part, he wasn't going to tell her.

Haley sighed. "We don't know anything, or only a few things about each other." That was true. She only knew, his name, that he played basketball, that he was a playboy, that he had a brother, and that he was a future king.

She was right. He didn't know things about her. What she liked and things like that. "You're right." Maybe it would be easier for them to be around each other if they knew what they liked, and what they didn't.

"Why don't we chat a little about what we like and dislike?" she proposed, hoping that he would say yes. They really needed that. After all they were going to spend the rest of their life together.

"Sure why not!" said Nathan as he gave his empty plate to Bethany. "Thank you Bethany." He said as she took it and took Haley's one. "So, do you want to start?" he proposed.

"Sure." She said as she pushed her chair a little, so she was closer to the table. "Well, school is-was a big part of my life. My parents haven't a lot of money. So if I had good grades, I could go to the best school. I don't have any siblings. My favorite color is red and I love peaches. I'm not really good at sport, so I never actually did any sports. Except once, I did horseback riding. I wanted to become a teacher because I love school and I adore children. I can sing, even if I don't think that it's really good…"

"Sing." Said Nathan cutting her.

"What? No way!" she only sang in her room, or when she was alone. There was no way she was going to sing in front of him. "Plus you're only saying that so you won't have to tell me about you." She protested.

"I promise you that if you sing, I'll tell you about me." He said with a smile, trying to charm her so she would say yes.

"Fine. But you can't say a word. And you can't laugh. You also have to keep your promise." She warned him.

"I promise!" he said, happy that she accepted. He didn't know she sang, and he bet that she had a beautiful voice.

Haley was nervous. It would be the first time of her life that she would sing in front of someone, and it was stressing her. She took a deep breathe before starting.

_I don't need a heartache  
And crushes can be so fake  
Sooner than you know it  
They turn your world around  
You might think I'm crazy  
When I don't want red roses  
I'd rather have you promise  
That you'll never let me down_

He was right. She had the most beautiful voice he had never heard. It was so soft. He observed her while she was singing, and she was so concentrated in what she was doing. But more than that, she had this huge and amazing smile on her face. He had never seen her so happy.

_I don't wanna fall in love  
I try and try but then we get emotional  
Oh, I don't need a hit and run  
Don't tell me we were only having fun_

I kind of like your sweet talk  
And that could make a good start  
But if you wanna move me  
You better play it straight with my heart

Curiously, Nathan started to have the feeling that this song was about him. About them. He looked at her, and she was fixing him in his baby blue eyes and for the first time of his life, Nathaniel Scott was scared. The look she was giving him… It was like if she could see his soul, and that scared him. He didn't want her to read him. To read what was inside of him. He tried to look away, but her eyes were too intense for him to do that.

_I don't wanna fall in love  
I try and try but then we get emotional  
Oh, I don't need a hit and run  
Don't tell me we were only having fun_

So, maybe you're the one  
Who gets me going on  
But I'm not waiting for a star to fall  
You've gotta treat me right  
And be my knight in white  
That's so emotional

His suspicions were confirmed. She was talking about them. He wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't treating her the right way. He knew she deserved better. He knew she deserved the world. But…he wasn't sure if he was ready to give her that. Was he ready to lose himself in someone else?

_I don't wanna fall in love  
I try and try but then we get emotional  
Oh, I don't need a hit and run  
Don't tell me we were only having fun_

And the song ended, leaving Nathan speechless. He had nothing to say. "Was it so bad?" said Haley laughing as she saw the look on his face. She knew why he was like that. He had interpreted the song like if it was talking about them. And it was.

"Did you wrote that song?" he asked after a moment, finally coming back to his senses. Haley nodded. No wonder it's talking about us them, thought Nathan. "It's really good. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks." Said Haley as a huge smile came to light her face. She was stressed that her voice may be really bad. She was happy that he liked that. "Hum, so what about that promise?" she reminded him.

"I promise is a promise I guess." He said as he tried to place himself so he could be comfortable on the chair. Haley laughed. "So, well, let's see. I play...played because I can't really play anymore, basketball. Hum, it was something that was really important for me. My esc- it was important." Said Nathan correcting himself. Basketball was his escape from the world. But if he told her that, she would ask why and everything so, he left it at important. Haley had a little idea of what he was going to say, but it seemed like if he didn't wanted to say it, so she didn't said a thing. "I have a brother. But you already know that. I don't have a favorite color."

Haley cut him. "It's impossible. Everybody has a favorite color!"

"Well I don't."

"Pleaaasse Nathan!" she said, almost begging. "I know you have one, just think about it."

"Fine!" said Nathan giving in. "Black…and blue."

"See! I know you had one…even two!" she said with a triumphant smile.

Nathan shook his head, holding a laugh before continuing. "Hum, let's see. I like peaches too. And, hum well, I had my own teacher, and I finished school two years ago…and I didn't like that. And, well, all my life I knew I was going to be the king so…"

"But, what if?" asked Haley as she started to bit her lip, a habit that Nathan had noticed with the time.

"What if what? What if I didn't have to become the king?" he asked scoffing. Almost like if he thought that her question was stupid.

"Yes. What would you want to do?"

"Basketball." He said without hesitation. He loved that sport. He knew he wouldn't be able to play soon and it was making him sad. "But it's stupid to talk about the 'what if' Haley. Those 'what if' will never happen. Life is Life. You get what she gives you, and that's it. There is nothing you can do about that."

Haley nodded. "That's your point of view. No wait, that's your pessimist point of view. You can see the positive side in what life gives you, and then, maybe you can change it. Maybe not. But still, there's hope. Look at our marriage. I didn't want this, but still, I'm not giving up. I know that one day, one day it will get better, and when I'll think about the day I was thinking that it was the worst thing that could happen to me, I'll laugh." She said with a compassion smile. "You'll see."

"If you say so." He said as he fixed her in the eyes. She had hopes about them. She really did. That brought a smile on his face. Maybe if she was willing to try, to give this marriage the benefit of the doubts, then maybe he was wrong about a lot of things. If she was willing to believe in something that seemed like a failure from the beginning, then maybe he had found in Haley Scott a person he could trust, and opened up to. Maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own One tree hill.

Warning, last scene could be rated M-ish.

SillyEms; You have no idea how touched I am that my first fanfic could do that to you. I mean, personally I find so many faults in it, and my writting is so much better now. When I read it, I sometimes think, wow, people actually enjoyed it? It makes my heart feels warm that you felt this way about this fic. It also make me proud! :) If I get some time on my hands, I will write a new one! Thank you so much.

PinkyWood; It's no problem at all, I was very touched when I read your message. I should be done uploading it quickly!

LOVE-OnHerArms; You know what? Surprisingly, I am very happy too! I guessed I missed it a little, although it's filled with mistake, and choppy lol.

_So I had this silly idea, that maybe I could re-write the whole story? Better this time around? I dont know, if people wanna give me their opinion on that?_

**Chapter 13 : Because we got emotional…**

"You see, no matter how much we talk, he's still a complete mystery to me!" said Haley as she threw her hands in the air in discouragement. She would never understand that man…Unless he would let her understand him…

"I'm sorry Lady Haley." Said Bethany with a smile of compassion. Since the last hour, Haley had talked to her about her relationship with Nathan. Bethany was really happy. She wasn't used to that. Usually people were rude with her, barely talking to her and things like that. But Haley was different. It was like if she was considering her as a friend. She liked that. "Have you tried to talk to Sir Nathaniel?" she proposed, thinking that it may be a solution. She had never talked to him, so she didn't knew how he would react.

"Yes." Said Haley before sighing. "But talking to Nathaniel is like talking to a wall!" she said exasperated. "He never want to let me in! What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know Lady Haley." Said Bethany who was sad that she couldn't help Haley. "Maybe you could tried to imagine what is life is like."

"What do you mean?" asked Haley, intrigued. Bethany could have some great ideas sometimes. She was surely willing to give her idea a try.

"I started to work for this family when Sir Nathaniel was 10 years old. I remember some parts of his life, and it didn't seemed easy. Maybe if you try to understand what he had felt his whole life, that you could understand why he doesn't open up to you and why he doesn't want to let you in." proposed Bethany, hoping that Lady Haley would like her idea.

"It's a great idea!" exclaimed Haley with a smile on her face. "But I'm going to need your help!"

"I'll do anything to help you Lady Haley!" said Bethany with a smile. She was happy to help her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you said that you knew how Nathan's life has been. Maybe you could tell me some events…to help me understand." Haley was willing to do anything to make this work. Right now, at least they were talking, and Nathan wasn't trying anything toward her…well _practically_ anything.

"I guess I could tell you some things…" said Bethany as she started to think about what she could tell Lady Haley. "I remember when he was young, his parents never let him played with anybody…not even his brother. Oh no yet, yes there was Tim Smith that he could see…_sometimes_. His parents thought he was too important and that he had better chores to do than play."

"But that's horrible!" said Haley visibly shocked. How could you do that to your kid! Children need to play sometimes. She wasn't going to raise her kids like that, that was for sure!

"I know." Said Bethany, even if she knew that she wasn't suppose to critic how the Scott were raising their child. "Deborah brought girl in his bed since he was 13 years old. I remember his first time. He looked so scared when he was about to enter in the room, but his mother told him that it was okay, and that he needed to do that. Poor little boy. I think it was a blonde girl. Yes. It was a blonde girl, her hair looked a lot like yours. I don't remember what happened to her. I think she turned into a servant. I think she is still working at the castle. All that I know, is that, since that night he never been the same. He had more attitude after that 'event'." So that explain a lot of things, thought Haley. Why he was acting like that and everything. Why did Deborah had pushed him to do that so soon? He was scared…She wondered what had happened that night. Well, she knew that 'it' had a happened…but except that… "Should I continue?" asked Bethany as she saw that Lady Haley wasn't saying anything. Haley nodded. "Okay, then…you know, Nathan was not always…hum…"

"A jerk?" proposed Haley as she saw what Bethany was looking for a word to describe Nathan's attitude.

"Yes." Said Bethany in a whisper. "But don't tell anybody I said that!" said Bethany scared.

"No, I promise you. You can continue." Said Haley as she was trying to not laugh at Bethany's attitude. This girl was so funny. But she understood why she was acting that way. If somebody learned what she said, she could be fire.

"Okay. Well, he was not always…a jerk. It's because of his father. King Daniel thinks that woman are only useful to have children, and to satisfy the men's need. So, he has spent his life, telling Nathan that. With the time, Nathan developed the same attitude of his father. It's not because he wanted to. He was forced to. If Dan wouldn't have tell him that, I'm sure that Sir Nathaniel would be as kind as Sir Lucas. Look at Sir Lucas. He hadn't the influence of his father. He could play with the other kids, and look how good he turned." Even though she had never really talked to Lucas, the few times she did, he had been really kind with her.

Bethany was right. Lucas looked like a perfect gentleman. Haley wished it was Nathan who was like that. But now she understood that it wasn't completely his fault if he was a total jerk. He has been pushed that way. Maybe if he had had different parents, things would have been different for him… "Thank you Bethany." Said Haley as she got up. "Do you know where Nathan is?" she asked as she looked around to see if he was there.

"He left with his dad twenty minutes ago Lady Haley. He should be back soon."

That was weird! She was so caught up in her conversation with Bethany that she hadn't noticed him leaving…oh…well…"Thank you Bethany." Said Haley as she thought about what she could do right now. "Well, I'm going to go change, and after I'll just go talk a walk around…" she said before sighing.

**Rated M-ish.**

Things were boring when Nathan wasn't there. She started to walk toward the room of her bedroom. She opened it, and went to look in her wardrobe. She was looking for something casual. Something light. After a few minutes of searching, she find a yellow dress that ended just under the knee, and that had a slight cleavage. 'Perfect', she thought. She put it on, and went outside. They were magnificent flowers of every colors everywhere around the house. It's beautiful, she thought. She had always dreamt to have a house like that with that kind of garden. She loved the nature. It was a part of her. She liked the simple things of the life, and enjoyed them to the maximum. Before…Now, well, she hadn't the time or the chance to do it, and it was killing her. She wished Nathan could take her outside, and they would take a walk together, admiring the landscape around them. Maybe like that, she could help him get a ride of his attitude, of his fears, and help him be Nathaniel again.

She sighed. Things happen for a reason…had this happened because she needed to show him the way. To show him the way to himself before he get lost? She didn't knew anything anymore…She knew that she enjoyed his company more and more…She loved the fact of singing in front of him, and the look on his face too. She could say that he had really enjoyed. As she continue to walk, she saw a beautiful pond surrounded by tons of lily. Orange one. They were her favorite. She decided to sit down just in front of this amazing view and to admire it. It was so peaceful. Except for the birds and the sound of the wind that collide with the foliage, it was the complete silence. Haley looked at the water. It was really hot outside. She decided to soak her feet in the water. It felt so good. Haley thought about it a few seconds and looked at the water again.

Maybe she could swim a little…She looked around to be sure that there wasn't anybody. No, there wasn't. She pulled her dress over her head, and then threw it on the ground. She slowly let her naked body being covered by the water. The water which had been exposed to the sun all day, was warm. It was perfect. She started to swim a little. She decided to go under the water, to wet her hair. When she came back to the surface, her eyes were still close. As she was about to open them, she heard a noise. She turned around, but there was nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to swim. As she was about to turn around to get out of the water something stopped her from turning. She suddenly felt two strong arms coming around her waist.

She raised her head and saw that Nathan was behind her. Haley's cheek flushed bright pink at the fact that she was naked. He approached her from his body. And now to the fact that HE WAS NAKED TOO. Haley's breathing was becoming faster and louder because of the stress. Nathan bent down his head and started to put soft kiss on her shoulder. That seemed to calm her a little bit. Down he started to kiss her neck, become capturing her mouth with his.

He turned her around so that they were facing. Nathan took her face in his hands, trying to give himself a better access to her mouth. Nathan was sure that Haley would push him away, but she didn't. She just kissed him back. Nathan was surprise, but happy that she did. Slowly, his hands went on her waist again.

Haley rapidly put her legs around Nathan's waist. "Are you sure?" asked Nathan as he stop kissing her.

He fixed her in the eyes. He wanted her to be sure of what she was doing, because if she was pushing this just a little farter, there would be no taking back. He wouldn't be able to…Haley nodded.

"No Haley, I mean, are you really, really sure. You won't be able to take that back once it will happen…" She looked at him a few seconds and nodded.

They had already gone too far. Stopping now will be a mistake. Nathan fixed her a few seconds. He bent down his head and whispered in her ear. "It's going to hurt a little." He said warning her.

It was her last chance for stopping him, because once he would be insider their would be no way that he was going to stop. No matter how much attached to her he could be. She nodded as she squeezed her lips together. Nathan kissed her on the lips as he entered into her. Haley shut her eyes in pain. She pushed Nathan's mouth away from her, as she brought her hand on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in pain. Her eyes were full of tears. She just kept telling herself that it was going to be better as Nathan continued. Then suddenly, the pain slowly became pleasure. Haley finally decided to open her eyes.

She felt Nathan pushing her against the edge of the pond. Haley's pain was inexistent know. The only feeling she could feel right now was pleasure. Her hands rapidly found their way to his hair. Nathan started to kiss her in the neck when she had started to moan. He put his hands on her waist and brought her closer. Finally after a moment, Haley collapsed against Nathan's chest. Nathan kissed her on the top of her head, and held her tight as she closed her eyes, tired. Nathan looked at her a few seconds, and after a moment he heard and felt her breathing changing. She had fell asleep, in the water, in his embrace.


End file.
